


A Hidden Blaze

by TristonKing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Co-Housing, Multi, POV Multiple, Romance, Slow Build, Superpowers, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristonKing/pseuds/TristonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe, In the future where Stiles, Derek & Co. live in a house together while going to college. They gain superpowers, not superheroes however. Mainly Sterek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graduation & Agitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction ever! I hope to make each chapter about 1500 words, cuz I plan on doing this for a while! Please leave comments!

The mass of navy blue graduation caps suspended in the air, signifying the moment of transition from children to adults. High school graduation. And boy, Stiles was not ready yet. How could he be? Even after all the insanity of killer werewolves, magic spells, and crazy hunters, Stiles realized he was going to miss the constant action that kept him entertained. 

Trying his best to grab his cap, which wasn’t as easy as the movies made it seem, he fumbled and it him square on the forehead. 

“Hah!” Scott laughed, as he managed to pull himself away from Allison for more than five seconds, hiding their kiss under the waterfall of blue caps. She ran back to her dad, but not before looking back at Stiles, giggling at his folly. 

“Yeah haha. If it wasn’t for me keeping you furry werewolf ass out of trouble and doing more than laying in bed with Allison, you wouldn’t have made it through this last semester.” Stiles retorted.

Scott ran a hand through his wavy black hair and gave Stiles a playful shove. 

“Yeah, but come on, could you blame me? I'd rather drop out than lose her.” Scott said looking at her with his brown eyes dreamily. 

“Ugh, come on Romeo. The folks look like they want to take another thousand pictures.” Stiles exclaimed breathily. Not that he didn’t like Allison, she was actually really nice. But being Stiles the third wheel, normal human had worn down on him after a while. Even though he didn’t mind saving Scott every now and again, Allison had improved her hunting and combat abilities over the past few years, and was more capable to protect Scott than Stiles was. And now that they were engaged, he felt like he was slowly losing his place. 

“Oh Scott i’m so proud of you. You too Stiles.” Ms.McCall said through an array of tears. She gave them each a hug and forced them to take at least 15 pictures before Sheriff Stilinski stepped in. 

“Good job sport.” He said giving Stiles a hug as well. “Your mom would be proud.” Though usually the mention of his mom would crush Stiles, today he felt happy at the notion that he had done something that wasn’t totally unintended that his parents could admire. He had worked his ass off through all of the craziness of high school and managed to pull out solidly. 

“Thanks Dad. Now let’s get back! I still gotta pack some things I forgot!” 

“Sigh, damn it Stiles. I told you to finish packing last night. Now you’ll have everyone waiting.” 

“It’s ok Sheriff. We were just going to get some pizza. Stiles can finish packing and meet us at the restaurant.” Scott chimed in. 

“All right, come on Stiles” Sheriff Stilinski said slapping Stiles on the back and waving goodbye to Scott and Ms.McCall. 

“Awww, but pizza.” Stiles moaned as he walked with his dad back to the Jeep, blue robe dragging across the grass. 

As his father turned his key into the ignition, a tap was heard on the window.

“Great. “ Stiles thought. “How’s it going Sourwolf?” 

Derek stood wearing a dark black suit, with a midnight blue tie, permanent 5’0 clock shadow perfectly trimmed. His jet black hair naturally swooping upward. His earthy emerald eyes seemed slightly agitated, a constant feature on Derek’s rough face and jawline. 

“Stiles, why did Scott tell me you didn’t pack yet? You’re going to make everyone late. Didn’t I tell you we were on a schedule?” Derek said calmly since they were in front of Stiles’ father. However, Stiles knew he would be yelling and grabbing him by his robe if it weren’t for his dad. 

Why Stiles had agreed to this he would never know. Now that the issue of parents was out of the way, Derek had suggested that the pack live together in order to keep them at their full strength. The Hale family owned an enormous mansion that was secluded further in the forest. Derek was not allowed to inherit it without having a family or pack. Naturally, he begged Scott to come in his special Derek-threatening you until he gets what he wants-way. Scott agreed, but only on the condition that Stiles and Allison could accompany him. Allison’s father hated the idea, but was forced to comply when Allison threatened to end the werewolf hunting clan, being their head and having the power to do so now that she was independent. Stiles decided to go with the flow, wanting independence but also staying close to his father to keep an eye on his health. Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac and Erica were also to live with them in the mansion. 

“Oh congratulations on graduating Stiles, so proud of you!” Stiles mocked. 

Derek simply stared daggers at him. 

“Sorry Sourwolf, but Mass Effect 3 was calling my name. Besides, it’ll only take a second. Go have some pizza with the pack.” 

“Tuh. You’ve got 15 minutes, or i’m giving away your key. Sheriff.”Derek acknowledges Stiles’ father with a head nod and gives one more look of death to Stiles. He then turns away, spits on the ground viciously and walks toward Boyd, Erica and Isaac who look anxious for their Alpha’s praise. 

“Are you sure you want to live with this guy Stiles?” Sheriff Stilinski said looking at Derek with contempt. 

“It's all right Dad, I’ll have Scott with me and Derek hasn’t hurt me yet” he smiled reassuringly . 

“Yet” he said, annoyed, under his breath as his pulled from his high school for the last time, the sun at his back and his future ahead of him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Idiot” Derek muttered to himself when he thought of Stiles and his unpreparedness. That stupid, loud, talkative kid. He wore the same tight red hoodie all the time, licking his lips if he wasn’t trying to have a conversation with you. His deep amber eyes that looked ready to jump out of head at any second.Who did this kid think he was? Always getting in the way, as if it was his life ambition to irritate Derek. Living with him would be a pain, but at least he got Scott out of the deal. 

“Heard what happened, Stiles is a total blockhead.” Erica said flashing her devilish smile and still wearing her cap as her sun blond hair flowed, only slightly interrupted by her vibrant red lips. 

“Good job.” Derek acknowledged, ignoring her eavesdropping, knowing his Betas would enjoy his praise. He didn’t do this often, but being able to get through high school was hard enough without adding werewolf issues to the mix. They deserved to feel good for once. 

Isaac’s face lit up. He had no family, so Derek was the closest thing to a role model that he had.  
“Thanks man!” he said reaching out a hand from under his robe, which was too big, to shake the Alpha’s hand. Derek returned his gesture with a firm grip 

Boyd simply smiled and replied with a nod. 

Erica jumped on Derek and gave him a hug, surprising the Alpha. 

”All right, pushing it” Derek warned.

“Sorry” Erica said, letting go and blushing slightly .

“We had better go. We still have to grab the keys and meet the others right?” Boyd said, taking Erica’s hand so that she wouldn’t feel so embarrassed. 

In that moment, Derek felt something. It wasn’t jealousy. He didn’t have romantic feelings for any of his Betas. But something inside him missed holding someone’s hand. He wanted to be needed. As more than just a savage beast, even if that what he was. 

Derek nodded and lead them to his car, refusing to look at their P.D.A. any longer. He got into the driver’s seat and sat back,agitated. 

“Damn it Stiles” he muttered as he drove towards the sun, pack in tow, hoping to forget the useless emotions that plagued him.


	2. Unspoken Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that chapters will be more likely 2-3,000 words.  
> Also, Multiple POV's! I'll use Sterek POV every other chapter and switch between the other pairings as I deem appropriate.  
> Please leave comments for suggestions!  
> First Fan Fic, enjoy!

The old creaky gates of the Hale mansion creaked open as the company of the werewolf pack approached. Jackson would be freaked out a little more if he wasn’t used to the constant theme of supernatural creepiness . He pulled into the open lawn, parked his Camaro and stepped outside. The group of adolescents didn't seem fully prepared to walk into the house just yet. 

“Come on” Derek snapped at the nervous mix of humans and werewolves, his three stooges following close behind. 

“Yeah guys nothing to worry about, only a creepy mansion passed down from a family of creepy werewolves where we all have to live forever” Stilinski said out loud. 

“Shut up Stilinski” Jackson said with annoyance. He walked behind Derek first with Danny slowly behind. Danny and Jackson’s friendship had strengthened over the years, and everyone saw how protective Jackson had become over him, in his jerky sort of way.He had mixed feelings when he was told that he had targeted Danny during his time as the Kanima. Since then he realized how important Danny must be to him, and didn't leave his side often. He wasn't gay though, he just really loved his best friend...Love in the most totally manly way possible. 

Whatever. 

Jackson was just happy to be away from his parents. They tried to act as if he was their real son. Their real son who needed to perfect at everything he did, as if to make up for not being biologically theirs. The pack seemed to be the only ones who cared about the real him. He didn’t mind Lydia at all, their relationship fizzling out near the end of the year, to the point where if he had been the Kanima right now, she wouldn’t have been able to save him. Still, it was nice to have someone to talk to with some history. McCall and Stilinski, despite being the biggest idiots on the face of the planet, weren’t total assholes. They had at least bothered to try and help him and be civil over the last few years, so he guess he could tolerate them. But Jackson was happy that Danny was here. He was the one Jackson really needed. The only Jackson trusted with his...

“Uh, Jackson?” Allison said, waiting for him to go through the door.

“Huh. Oh...sorry” Jackson realized he had stopped in the middle of the doorway lost in his train of thought.

“No problem. Ladies first after all” Lydia quipped, slightly nudging her way to the front of the line, with no bags but a purse in tow, clearing expecting someone else to move her things for her. 

The group moved in until the ten of them filled the foyer of the mansion. The lights were off, the room looking similar to an expanded version of the Hale house they all had visited too often. Even the dust on the ground looked more similar to ash, swirling into small tsunamis on the ground at the wind pouring in through the open front door. The room smelled of old furniture, and fear though the latter may be an effect of the residents inside. Derek switched the lights on. 

“Well, this place could use a makeover” Lydia said with clear disdain as she scrunched her small nose. 

“Or an exorcism” Danny joked.

Jackson giggled under his breath. That was one of the best things about Danny. Why everyone liked him. His jokes were well timed, appropriate, smart. He had never heard him say anything off putting, like Stiliniski.

“What’s wrong boys, afraid of the dark?” Erica said mouth open, her tongue touching the inner part of her teeth, trying to intimidate them. 

“Maybe of just having to share a bathroom with you.” Stilinski retorted.

“Don’t worry, I won’t cause you any trouble, so long as you don’t leave your tighty whiteies lying on the floor” Erica snapped back. 

“Enough!” Derek barked, eyes flashing crimson. Erica backed down out of respect for the Alpha, a sly smile still sticking out. Stilinski backed off in fear of having his throat ripped out. Jackson scoffed at their fear. He was never going to show fear in front of Derek, he wasn’t that weak. He’d follow along when Derek out-Alphaed him, but wouldn’t show his fear. No one could make him do that. 

“So, where are our rooms?” Scott broke the short moment of silence following Derek’s outburst. 

“Well, there are five rooms in total, so everyone needs a roommate.” Boyd said.

Scott, Allison, Erica and Boyd’s were the only ones unperturbed by this news. Derek’s face remained neutral as well, but that’s because he lacked any emotion except anger, thought Jackson. 

Jackson looked straight ahead at Danny, ignoring the forest colored eyes that he knew was staring at him in the back of his head. No way was he going to be roommates with Lydia. He had enough high school drama for one lifetime. Danny was the only one that Jackson wanted...to be his roommate.

“So uh, Lydia, how about you and I-”Stilinski said, biting his lip in a futile attempt to make himself look sexy. Lydia shot him down without a second thought, however. 

“No. I’ve been to your place Stiles, and i’d prefer to not have socks littered around my room.” She looked around the room, realizing what little options she had. The women were already paired up.  
“All right, well Isaac, I guess you’re it.” she said, picking the neatest looking of the bunch. 

“Well ok...Wait, do we have to sleep in the same bed as someone else?” asked Isaac nervously.

“3 of the rooms have two beds in them, so mostly no” said Boyd .

“Aww, What’s wrong Lahey, afraid of a little bump and grind?” Jackson teased. What a pussy. Lydia, though a little crazy, was still a really pretty girl. Either way, he kept his eyes locked on the tan skinned, muscular athlete. He smiled, his dimples as deep as the dark brown of his eyes, knowing through unspoken words that he would room with his best friend, no weirdness included. He nodded, and Jackson flashed him a smile, which others thought came from his joke towards Isaac, but was really for Danny. 

“Danny and I will room up” Jackson said in a neutral tone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah, sure.” Danny said in the same neutral tone as Jackson.

WHAT?! Shit, shit, shit. 

Danny had feared this moment the minute he agreed to live with Jackson in the Hale manor. He knew they would be in the same house but not in the same room. When Jackson asked him to move in with this set of werewolf/human/hunter/Lydia group , he had hesitated, but realized that Jackson had asked him. Him. Danny. 

“Jackson, you’re not my type” “I’m everyone’s type.” 

Danny hadn’t been lying those few years ago. Jackson wasn’t his “type”. That would imply that there was someone else in the world that could fit the description of flawless perfection that Jackson upheld. His smooth skin, his amazing hair, his eyes that held the same perfect blue translucence as a clear ocean. Even his asshole attitude was a turn on, he was so fucking masculine. It was hard enough having to have stand next to him every day in the locker room getting undressed, letting his towel slip gently past-

But Danny never peeked. Jackson really was his best friend and he appreciated their friendship more than anything. They had been best friends since they were kids and he would do anything for him. Including hide his feelings. It would be like coming out to his folks all over again. First anger, then abandonment. Danny was not going through that again. 

“Wait a minute, if Jackson and Danny are in the same room, and Lydia and Isaac are together, then doesn’t that mean-” Scott said pointing back and forth between Derek and Stiles. 

Clearly having realized this, Derek (whom Danny had known as Miguel for a good portion of his high school career) was shifting his jawline, with what was probably the most pissed off frown Danny had ever seen a person pull off. Danny thought Derek was pretty hot. Mega hot. Ultra hot. Only second to Jackson. But he had the personality of a chained pit bull in the rain and Danny didn’t really like it. It made it bearable to live with him without getting...ideas. 

“Aw come on! Boyd?” Stiles exclaimed, hoping for a trade.

“Well I’d love to Stiles, but as you can tell, i’m already taken” Erica said with a snark, facing Boyd and rubbing his chest with her long nails. Boyd only chuckled at the situation. 

“Scott? Come on, i’ll sleep at the foot of the bed” Stiles practically begged his best friend. 

“Sorry bud, no can do” Scott said.

“Sorry Stiles, really.”Allison said. Her eyes told him that she truly was. 

“Great, well it’s been nice knowing you all. Guess i’m going to get turned into dog food” Stiles threw his arms up in exasperation. 

“Shut up, Stiles” Derek said pushing him aside.”Everyone go find a room. Dinner’s at six. We’ll discuss house rules then” Derek proceeded up the stairs and the rest followed. He turned down into the east wing. 

“My room’s this way. The rest of the rooms are in the other wing. First two are single beds, the last two are doubles.” he said, with a little more emphasis on the “MY”

Danny watched as the others giggled. Danny couldn’t help but smile as well. He knew Derek wasn’t really going to hurt Stiles, but he might give him a bruise or two. They turned into the west wing. Scott and Allison took the first of the rooms with a singular bed and closed the door. 

“Don’t have too much fun McCall! Aoooooo!” Jackson howled, knocking on the door as they passed.

“You’re such an ass!” Danny laughed. But that’s what he liked about Jackson. he said what he thought, no apologies. 

Boyd and Erica took the other room with a singular bed, and started to unpack dutifully, leaving no imagination for romance. Lydia took the next room down the hall for herself and Isaac, having sent him back to retrieve her things. 

‘Well boys, I’ll be freshening up. Please knock three times and wait for a response before entering. “ She flipped her sunset curls before closing the door. 

“Is everything...all right with her?” Danny asked. 

“Yeah she’s perfectly normal, to become the queen of 19th century America” Jackson joked.

“Jackson, America’s never had a monarchy” Danny corrected him.

“Oh...Whatever” he brushed it off. 

Danny just laughed. He had known Jackson forever, and getting embarrassed wasn’t one of the man’s strong points. But apparently neither was U.S. History. It was a good thing Danny would be here to help him through university. 

They approached the last door and Jackson fumbled with the keys and dropped them. 

“Shit” Jackson cursed.

He bent down to get the keys.

“Danny don’t look, don’t look”

Danny looked at the ceiling, trying to ignore looking at Jackson’s perfectly tight ass cheeks poking through a set of capri shorts. When Jackson came up, so did the scent of his cologne. Polo, and it hit Danny like a wave of bliss, mixed with Jackson’s own natural musk. 

“This is going to be hard. Crap, don’t think about being hard” 

“Danny”

Danny snapped out of his trance. Jackson had already opened the door and stepped inside. Danny followed suit and set his suitcase on the bed. The room was painted with baby blue walls, with matching sheets. It had two dressers, and a matching set of mirrors. The open window gave a great view of the open land the Hale’s owned with a crisp summer breeze settling in. 

“Well I’m gonna get ready, I’m starved.” Jackson said, not bothering to unpack. He removed his shirt and Danny immediately looked away. He could hear the unbuttoning of Jackson’s pants. He fumbled with some clothes in his suitcase to ignore the raging hard-on slowly growing in his own pants. 

“Shit, why did I wear these tight ass jeans” he cursed himself.

He waited until he heard the closing of the connecting bathroom and the turning on of the shower to plop head first into the pillow of his new bed. He lay there in total darkness. He really did love Jackson as his best friend. But, he knew he wanted so much more than that. He couldn’t say anything. He was going carry this burden alone, so that he could keep his best friend. So that his best friend wouldn’t feel alone anymore. 

“This is gonna suck.” Danny muttered to himself as he got up, and started to fold his brightly colored boxer briefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that chapters will be more likely 2-3,000 words.  
> Also, Multiple POV's! I'll so Sterek every other chapter and switch between the other pairings as I deem appropriate.  
> Please leave comments for suggestions!  
> First Fan Fic, enjoy!


	3. Friendship is...Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sterek! Muahaha!  
> Smut will come with time, but slow build first.  
> Please leave comments!

Chapter 3: Friendship is...Magic?

****

Stiles followed Derek down the long hallway. The entire walk was silent. Or it would have been if Stiles was fine with total silence .

****

“So what’s the deal with this place? Why do you have to have a pack to live here?” Stiles blurted out.

****

“Rules” Derek replied mechanically.

****

“What kind of rules? Like do you need the blood of a goat? Or to sacrifice a virgin? Oh god, are you going to sacrifice one of us?” Stiles rambled.

****

“No”. Derek responded. “I wasn’t aware any of you were virgins anyway.”

****

“Oh yeah, none of us are” Stiles tried to cover up.

****

Derek let a small smile escape past his lips but it retreated back into his typical frown.

****

“Shit, werewolf hearing” Stiles thought.

****

Stiles blushed rosy at the realization that he had just admitted to Derek that he was a virgin.He hoped Derek wouldn’t blackmail him or tell anyone else. He decided to stay quiet after that. The wallpaper in the hallway was slowly deteriorating. Old portraits of Hale ancestors hung on the wall, their dark eyes telling tales of agony and pain of their werewolf history. As Stiles passed the rooms, he noticed a small study, a library, a billiard room and a bathroom.

****

“Wow, this place has got everything! Where’s the hot tub?” Stiles asked hopefully.

****

Derek remained stoic.

****

Stiles sighed. How the hell was he supposed to live with guy? It was hard enough that Derek was a jerk, but could he at least be a talkative jerk? At least it would give Stiles some entertainment. Ever since he met Derek, he’s saved his ass almost as much as Scott, yet Derek has never once thanked Stiles for his help or treated him...civilly. The closet interaction they have had usually involved Derek manhandling him.

****

“This is it” Derek declared.

****

“Alllll right, master suite, here we come!” Stiles said with enthusiasm.

****

Derek simply rolled his eyes. He opened the door and walked inside.

****

Stiles’ jaw dropped. The room itself was gorgeous. Two queen beds decked in gold headboards with carmine blankets lined with gold trimming, with matching velvet pillows adorning the mattress. The chandelier glowed through the glass and highlighted the room in shades of gold and orange. Two ebony dressers sat on the opposite sides of the room, bordered with red lining , the dresser knobs emblazoned with the spiral pattern of the werewolf clan. Finally, opposite the door was a giant window that gave a gorgeous view of the Hale property.

****

“Holy crap. This is freaking awesome!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his suitcase on the ground and proceeding to jump on the right bed.

****

“Stiles” Derek growled.

****

“Aw come on lighten up, Sourwolf. Gotta make the best of it right?” Stiles said with a huge smile.

****

“God.” Derek sighed. He put his own suitcase on the left bed and started to unpack.

****

Stiles calmed down long enough to stop jumping on the bed. He hung on it’s side upside down.

****

“So why does a master bedroom have two beds? Doesn’t that kind of defeat the purpose of having a master bedroom?” Stiles curiosity piqued.

****

“Hmm” Derek hummed. If Stiles could guess, he actually seemed amused? “Well, the beds connect, but I split them since I knew someone would have to room with me. Would you prefer to sleep on the floor?” He added with snark. He removed his shirt to change for the evening, revealing a black tank top underneath.

****

“Haha” Stiles laughed with sarcasm, sitting up on the bed.

****

“All right Stiles. Here’s how this is going to work”. He crossed his arms, causing them to expand.

****

Man, his arms are huge. Wait, what? Stiles thought.

****

“You stay out of my way, I stay out of yours.” Derek continued. “Keep the room clean, no socks or anything else you typically throw on the floor. I go to sleep at 11pm and wake up at 7am. If you wake up earlier than that, keep it down. On full moons, find somewhere else to sleep. No eating-”

****

“Woah, woah, woah, dad” Stiles interrupted. “Go find somewhere else to sleep? Where? Every month? Why can’t I just stay here? Why can’t you just go somewhere?”Stiles questioned.

****

“Well if i’m harboring your human ass, it’s my house, my rules” Derek mocked, hitting Stiles on with the back of his hand his shoulder, imitating a conversation they had when Derek had stayed with Stiles when he was a fugitive.

****

“Damn” Stiles said.” Well, guess I could dig a hole outside”

****

Derek didn’t respond. He headed to the bathroom to clean up for dinner. Stiles started to unpack. His entire life was being turned upside down. His best friend would be married soon, which means they would probably move out, leaving his only friend in Lydia. Not to mention he was rooming with a freaking Alpha werewolf. With an attitude problem. God, he was going to get tired of looking at his face everyday. Who the hell rocks stubble anyway? Derek was lucky it looked good on him or else he would just look shaggy.

****

“Wait what?” Stiles asked himself

****

Stiles just complimented Derek. In his head, yeah, but still. It wasn’t that Stiles hated Derek, it was just that Derek seemed to hate Stiles so much that being friends never seemed like an option. Maybe this was a chance to make friends with Derek? Stiles knew he would probably regret doing this, but Derek had been through a lot. Through no fault of Derek’s, and a lot a snooping on Stiles and Scott’s part, they knew a lot about Derek’s history. Stiles really felt bad for Derek, because he knew what it was like to lose his family. He pictured Derek alone, huge arms cradling himself, tears slowly falling out of his earthy emerald eyes. Shirtless...

****

“Okay!!! That’s Enough!” Stiles thought, not knowing where his mind was going.

****

He turned around to look at the room and noticed that Derek had left some of his things unpacked. He decided to unpack a few things of Derek’s since he had already finished. He started folding Derek’s (very plain) clothes. Stiles reminded himself to get Derek a shirt with more than one color as he hummed “When I Was Your Man”, smiling at the hope that he wouldn’t be in constant fear of being murdered.

****

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Derek walked into the bathroom, setting his clothes on the pure marble, not bothering to turn on the light. The skylight perfectly filtered in the light of the moon into the see through glass shower. He undressed and turned on the shower, raising it to a scalding heat that could only feel warm to a werewolf. Finally, solitude. He let the water run down the base of his neck, past his brand, down the groove of his back, until it rounded off his bum and fell into the drain.

****

Derek sighed a long, deep breath. Here he was.  The leader of a 7 man pack (plus Danny and Stiles). He had a huge responsibility ahead of him. He had spent years learning about werewolf tradition and hierarchy, but didn’t know much about being a leader or a roommate. Ugh, being a roommate. Why couldn’t Stiles just be calm for more than 5 seconds? He wouldn’t mind him as much if he would just learn when enough is enough. But he would have to tolerate him if he was going to be pack.

****

There was something that Derek hated about the shower. No matter how much water you had, there was never enough to cover your whole body. It was like a warm blanket that was punctured full of holes. If he only had someone in here with him. He pictured Stiles.

****

He shook his head as he lathered.

****

What was he thinking? Strange thoughts like that weren’t good or productive. The last thing he needed was his mind tricking him into actually enjoying Stiles company. Into actually laughing with Stiles. Having a conversation with him. Letting Stiles hold him...

****

He drained his thoughts in shampoo, quickly washing his hair.

****

He needed to walk around the house, take his mind off this. He didn’t need these feelings, these emotions. He refused to let something like...her...happen again. He wasn’t going to lose his new family... or pack, rather. Not again.

****

Derek turned the shower off and dried quickly. He redressed with a casual gray dress shirt with black jeans. If it was the first night, he better make a good impression on the pack and remind them who their Alpha was. He looked at the moon through the skylight. Tomorrow the moon would be full. He needed to remind the others of that at dinner.

****

“Boom” Derek heard a low vibration rock through the house.

****

He rushed quickly back to the room, knowing who was most likely to blame.

****

“Stiles! What did you do now?” he asked.

****

“Huh? What? Nothing!!! This isn’t what it looks like!” Stiles said as he held a pair of Derek’s socks in his hands.

****

Derek just stared at him. He noticed that all of his things were already put away. Had Stiles-

****

“BOOM!” the vibration sounded through the house again, slightly louder.

****

Derek rushed out of the room, ignoring Stiles questions. He returned to the foyer where the others, except Allison and Scott, had gathered. They look panicked, and probably had just about as much clue as to what was going on as Derek did.

****

“Annddddd ghosts. Freaky werewolf ghosts! Well goodbye everybody!” Stiles yelped as he appeared behind Derek.

****

“Shut up, Stilinski” Jackson said with a sneer, Danny right behind his shoulder.

****

Lydia was positively shaking at the mention of ghosts. Derek recalled her experience with Peter. Isaac put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back, grateful for the comfort and tried to regain her composure.

****

“What’s going on?” Allison said in a panic, appearing holding Scott’s hand from down the hall.

****

They smelled of sex. Did they just forget they lived in a house of hypersensitive werewolves?

****

“Was that you two?” Erica asked half-serious, half-teasing, flashing another of their trademark smiles.

“What, no!?” They both said, blush filling their cheeks. They released one another’s hands and looked to Derek.

****

All of their hearts were beating rapidly.  Derek realized that he needed to take control of the situation. He was the Alpha, this was his house and his pack and he needed to get it under control. He focused his senses, feeling his eyes focus in. He knew that meant they were glowing and he could feel his senses heighten. The sound was coming from the basement. Definitely.

****

“Everyone, calm down. It’s coming from the basement. I’ll check it out.” Derek started to leave.

****

“Nooooo way.” Stiles protested. “This always happens in movies, people split up and then they all die.”

****

“He’s got a point, there’s strength in numbers. Besides i’m sure that we all would like to know what’s going on” Danny added.

****

He had a point.

****

“All right. Just stay out of the way” Derek ordered.They nodded. His original pack members were right behind, him, the others following.

****

They descended the staircase, gray with dust. Derek reminded himself that he needed to clean this house up before too long. The others followed and soon they were in the basement, surrounding by old werewolf relics sitting atop wooden shelves. There were clothes, books, pictures, figurines. It was unsettling to be sure . He was happy Stiles...and everyone else was with him...for security purposes. Packs were stronger in numbers after all.

****

BOOM! The vibration hit again, coming from the back of the room.

****

“Ah!” the girls , Stiles and Scott yelped.

****

Derek rushed to the back of the room, the others followed suit. And there it lay. An old book, with a fading spine, with a leather bound brown color.The title of the volume written in a an old werewolf text. Derek could feel the vibrations now in small short bursts coming from the book.

****

“Nobody touch it!” Derek commanded, looking directly at Stiles and they all complied .

  
Derek stepped forward reaching his hand steadily towards the book , patiently, carefully, almost there, just a little further....until a voice began to speak.

****

“Hear me woe-laden children.” the voice said.

****

“AHHHH!!” yelled Stiles.

****

“I am the spirit  of Marcol.  There is much uncertainty in the hearts before me. Much struggle, pain and  fear. There is also much potential. A gift for releasing me from my slumber. Remember that the tides of the ocean are felt through the moon.”

****

“What...? Derek began to question.

****

But before he could say anything, colors shot from the book, reds, blues, pinks, greens and more so over. The group tried to run but the lights followed them.

****

“RUN!” Derek yelled until....boom.

****

Derek was hit directly in the center of his chest. The impact felt warm, not painful. He looked around  in mid air seeing the colors follow and hit the others. They were suspended in the air, like puppets with strings., their screams coming to a halt. Derek felt very tired , his lids becoming heavy, his body steadily becoming warmer, hotter. What was going on? Where was everyone? Were they okay? His pack. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny , Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Stiles. The boy clouded his vision the most , until he shut his eyes his thoughts becoming red , orange and yellow,. It wasn’t the dream of the fire of the Hale Manor he had so many nightmares about. This time, he thought before losing consciousness,...could it be? He ...was the fire.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Being A Werewolf Wasn't Enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ya'll! School happened and I got a little busy! Only 4 weeks till summer and i'll be writing like a madman.  
> This chapter is told from Alliscott's POV!  
> Things are revealed!  
> Things get Stereky next chapter, plaes leave comments and suggestions :)

“Ugnh” Scott said as he rose from the floor, his head aching. The last thing he saw before being knocked out was a copper colored light hitting him directly in the right shoulder. But he didn’t hurt. Except for maybe his head.And his butt. 

“Allison!” he panicked once he got his thoughts together. 

He got up and looked around. They were still in the basement, bookshelves knocked over, old relics lying on the floor. Scott turned the corner of a fallen bookshelf and saw Allison lying on the floor, slowly coming to. 

“Allison! Allison, are you okay?” he asked worried. God, he hoped nothing had happened to her. This woman was his fiancee, his everything, his world. 

“Mmmm. I think i’ll be fine .Are you okay?” she asked, rubbing her scalp. Scott offered his hand and he helped her up.

“Yeah, i’m fine. Are you sure?” he asked full of worry 

Allison lifted the left side of her shirt slightly. 

“AH! What is that?!” she screamed. A black tattoo was on Allison’s side, glowing faintly on her fair skin. The tattoo was a triangle with 3 smaller triangles on each of its corners, with a windmill-like pattern connecting the corners in the middle. 

“When did you get that?!” Scott asked, thinking her first tattoo should be his name. 

“I didn’t!! I never got this tattoo, I have no idea where it came from! The light hit me here, do you think that’s where it came from?” she asked Scott, her eyes full of worry 

“I’m not sure. Wait” Scott lifted his right sleeve, and sure enough, there was a copper colored tattoo of the same design on Scott’s right shoulder, exuding the same glow as Allison’s, though a different color. Scott’s heart fell as he saw the tattoo, knowing that this had marked him as something. 

“What is this?” Allison questioned, tracing the pattern with her finger. Her fingers felt soft on the mark, her touch wasn't numb, but comforting. At least the mark hadn’t seem to burn them, it would have almost gone unnoticed if Allison hadn’t checked herself. 

“I’m not sure. Stiles! And the others! Where are they?” Scott questioned, looking through the inky darkness for the rest of the pack. He grabbed Allison’s hand, linking their hands together, each of them grasping their fingers to show their fear. Scott held Allison’s hands close, wanting to take her fear away, that was his job. 

“Ugnh. Yeah, yeah i’m here!” Stiles appeared from around a tilted bookcase. “God, I feel like I just got kicked by every Harry Potter fan ever.” His groans pierced through the almost infinite darkness of the basement 

“That bad huh?” Scott asked.”Stiles, your neck!” Scott uttered in surprise. 

Stiles had just stepped into the moonlight that filtered through the window and his tattoo was showing. But it wasn’t like Allison’s or Scott’s. He was wearing a black V-neck and his neck was fully exposed. His tattoo was a translucent milky white, the bottom of his neck designed similar to a choker, triangles inside the choker. Tribal designs inched their ways up Stiles’ neck, ending just past his Adam’s apple. 

“What?! What’s wrong with my neck! Oh god, is it a spider!! Not funny, Scott!” Scott simply gaped at him. Why was his tattoo so different? 

“There’s a tattoo on your neck Stiles, look Scott and I have them too” Allison said, showing him her side tattoo. Scott tried to cover up her exposed side and she slapped his hand away, and gave him a look of confusion and annoyance.

“Wait, I’ve got one of those on my neck?!” Stiles said panicked, looking around the room for a mirror.

“Seems like we all have one of these.” Derek said, appearing from the inky darkness,lifting his gray dress shirt, a tattoo similar to Allison and Scott’s sitting directly in the middle of his chest, glowing a fiery red. “Shut up, Stiles” he added.

“Guys? Is that you?” Danny appeared from the darkness. His violet tattoo starting at the top of the back of his neck, he seemed to have the same triangle pattern as the others. 

What could be wrong with Stiles?” Scott worried. 

“You all might want to take a look at this.” he added, worry filling his brown eyes. 

They walked with him, towards a still unconscious Jackson, who had been flung all the way to the back of the room. 

“Woah!” Scott and Stiles yelped in surprise, Allison’s brows furrowing together and her mouth opening slightly. Though stoic, Scott was sure that Derek was just as surprised as them. Jackson lie unconscious, his baby blue tattoo on his right bicep. But the part that surprised them wasn’t his tattoo. It was the fact that he seemed to be...electrocuting. Every few seconds, a wire of blue wavy electricity flung from a random part of Jackson’s, though his body didn’t react at all. 

“What’s going on with him?” Allison looked to Derek, her eyes demanding an answer

Derek look absolutely puzzled. “I have no idea. I’ve never heard of anything like this before. I’ve never even read about magic that does the things we’re experiencing. “ he said.

Scott felt anxious. What the hell was going on in this house? The book, the voice, the tattoos and now Jackson was a living generator. Stiles and his strange pattern. The fact that Allison had been infected by something supernatural could put her life at risk, like that of her mother’s. And it would be Derek at the center of it. Again. It was always Derek. 

“Well, we need to figure it out.” Scott snapped at Derek, getting tired of this. Why did Derek always have to be the one to ruin everything? “We need to get these stupid tattoos removed and figure out what’s happening with Jackson.”

“I already told you, I have no idea what’s happening” Derek retorted calmly, sensing the Beta’s anger surfacing. 

“Derek!” Erica appeared behind them with Isaac, showing the same anxiety that Danny had, Something else was going on.

“It’s Boyd” her voice choking, close to tears. She turned, exposing the hot pink tattoo on her leg, glowing. She motioned for them to follow her and so they did

Danny stayed by Jackson’s side as they followed the pair to the other side of the room, behind an old couch that had been flipped over in the chaos. Isaac lifted the couch, Lydia and Boyd having been trapped under it. He pointed cautiously to the two, a small neon green tattoo on his left hand. 

What the hell was going on?

Boyd’s face, laying on it's side, was part human, part metal and the metal was moving. It surfaced as sleek stainless steel on his face, until it retreated and appeared on a new place, appearing quickly and naturally. He laid on his belly,shirt up, a silver tattoo emblazoned in the center of his back Lydia ,on the other hand, seemed to be exuding a frigid aura, but did not seem discolored or harmed from her drop in temperature. At the edge of fingertips, was frozen floorboards, the ancient wood crystallizing under her fingertips. A turquoise tattoo glowed on her left wrist. 

“Try waking them up” Danny said. Jackson walked as his side, groggy, but non-electrical. It seemed as though the effects had worn off once he regained consciousness. No one seemed to want to touch them. 

“All right, i’ll do it, geez so much for big bad wolves” Stiles volunteered. He shook Boyd awake, the man and the metal receded as the wolf came too. 

“Boyd!” Erica squealed as she embraced him. 

“Woah, easy love” Boyd said still catching his second wind and he held Erica. 

Next, Stiles took Lydia’s hand and tried to rubbing it to wake her up. Almost, instantly the cold faded away as Stiles touched her, and her eyes fluttered open. 

“Stiles? Why are you holding my hand?” Lydia questioned

“Dyah! Well, I was just waking you up sleepyhead” Stiles replied, jumping up. 

“What’s going on, why does everyone have tattoos?” Boyd asked, looking at the others. 

“We all have one, Boyd. Listen up, everyone. I don’t know what’s going on, or what these tattoos mean. I’ve never seen this pattern. There is also the issue of Boyd, Lydia and Jackson exuding these strange abnormalities.” Derek said, asserting the situation to the rest of the pack 

Scott thought of an idea. “The book! What if the book could tell us what happened!” he exclaimed.

“Maybe it could even tell us a cure!’ Allison said hopefully. The group silently agreed and rushed back to the area where the book had been. The altar upon which it had been placed remained unmoved, the book no longer vibrating or speaking. Jackson grabbed the book with vigor and opened it.

“The hell? It’s not in English” he said with frustration.

“Well, I highly doubt ancient werewolves spoke modern day American English” Lydia retorted.

“Then you look at it!” Jackson said irritated as he tossed the book, Isaac catching it in mid air. 

“Ah!” he exclaimed but held on the book, gripping at its sides. “It shocked me.”

The group looked at Jackson and sure enough electricity was barely, but quickly, dancing on his fingertips. His tattoo and his eyes were glowing. Was he wolfing out?

“Woah, Jackson get your wolf down!” Scott exclaimed, getting in front of Allison out of reflex.

“What? Shut up McCall, i’m not wolfing out.” Jackson said. True, he wasn’t exhibiting any of the typical transformation clues, his hands were clawless, no canines, no fur. But his eyes were definitely, though Scott couldn’t help that the blue in his eyes was...off?  
Soon, as Jackson regained his composure, the electricity faded and his eyes returned to normal. 

“What’s going on?” Danny asked, looking at the floor, rubbing his own tattoo. 

“Look, i’ve been researching werewolf languages, maybe I can read this.” Isaac said, returning to the volume in his hands. Scott noted that Isaac had become very interested in the werewolf history, and had spent his spare time learning much about werewolf life, magic and history. Scott was happy that he seemed to find his place in the pack, with his thirst for knowledge replacing his thirst for blood. 

“Yeah, Go for it” Scott said encouragingly. 

“Hmm?” Isaac said questioningly as he stopped as he flipped through the pages. 

“What? Did you find anything? Scott asked. Maybe they could go back to normal, get Allison, back to normal.

“Yeah, but I don’t think you want to hear it” Isaac said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It’s ok Isaac. Tell us.” Allison asked with a mix of comfort and demand. If her fate was sealed, so be it. She refused to go the way of her mother, abandoning her father, her friends or Scott. But she would have to go on the run, she knew she would be hunted. 

“Well,” he started with hesitation.”ok. First, I can only read part of this, it seems to be in different languages. But from what I can read, it says” At the end of a great storm of perpetual darkness, comes a rainbow, brilliant and flowing. But only that of the sun’s glow can overpower this color, or the moon that runs the ocean to and fro. Lest the moon become your bearer, the rainbow will be trapped under an abyss of ocean. Lest the sun become your bearer, you will soar, light bringing forth the truth in color undiscovered.” It ends there” he ended, closing the book. 

“Well, what the hell does that mean?” Stiles asked with frustration.

“Maybe it’s a riddle. Or a clue.” Danny replied, but seemed as lost as Stiles. 

The room fell silent, as unease spread through. “Trapped under an abyss”. Allison knew that wouldn’t be good. 

“Didn’t that Marcol spirit say that the tides of the ocean are felt through the moon? Maybe it has a connection to werewolf transformation?” Allison questioned, remembering the words of the spirit. 

Her best friends eyes lit up a grayish blue at the thought. “Yes! I was thinking the same thing! The moon definitely represents imprisonment, the sun, freedom.” she added. A sudden chill filled the room. 

“Woah, calm down for a second Lydia’ Isaac said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Holy...you’re so cold” he said retracting his as fast as he had put it there. 

“I beg your pardon!” she retorted crinkling her nose in objection. ”I’ll have you know I stay at a constant normal temperature...for me.” She added, her eyes fading back to their earthy shade. Allison remembered that Lydia had an immunity to the werewolf transformation. However, she had confided in Allison that times came and went when her senses heightened, especially during full moons. Her eyes never glowed, and she never transformed. They had yet to solve the mystery, and only Derek and Allison knew the truth. She wasn’t sure what the normal temperature would be for someone like Lydia, but was sure that this had nothing to do with it. 

“Hey. I think i’m noticing something.” Danny said.”Emotions.”

The others only looked at him with question.

“ When Jackson got irritated by Lydia,his electricity surged. When Lydia got excited, she got cold again. Maybe these...powers...are triggered by emotion.” he explained. 

The others nodded in agreement, Jackson smiling at his best friend’s intuitiveness. 

“Well, let’s give it a shot.” Erica said, and started to violently tickling Boyd. 

“Stop! Stop! Erica...I told you...hate it...when people...” Boyd tried to manage through boisterous laughs. And soon, his hand turned to metal yet again. Erica stopped, a smirk of satisfaction and surprise across her face. Boyd’s skin returned to normal, looking as surprised as the others.

“What’s happening? Am I Wolverine?” he asked seriously. 

“Aw, X-Men! Dude we’re the X-men!” Stiles said gleefully. 

“Oh shut up Stilinski” Jackson said. 

“Could that mean we all have powers?” Scott asked. It seemed plausible. They all had tattoo’s, all had been hit by the light. Lydia even had an immunity, but she clearly had a power. Allison couldn’t deal with it. What if she had some power that would make her a freak? Make her father hunt her? Make Scott leave her? She tried not to think about it. 

“Come on, let’s head upstairs and we’ll figure this out” Derek ordered, stalking up the stairs. The others followed him. Man, he had some nerve. He acted as if he had a handle on what was going on, but he had no clue. Allison would never forgive Derek for the death of her mother. Pack or no pack.The only reason he was in her life to begin with was because of the amount of times he saved Scott. But that didn’t mean he was off the hook, not by a long shot. One day he would...she was distracted by a warm hand enfolding her free one. 

“We’re going to be okay.” Scott said with reassuring brown eyes and a slight smile. 

She nodded and smiled. “Being a werewolf just wasn’t enough, huh?” she joked 

“Gotta keep you on your toes” he said, closing his eyes as he lightly rested his forehead on hers, his hands moving from her hands up her arms. His breath, deep and even, brought Allison back to a calm, Scott at the center. She held him by his smooth jaw line, his skin warm under her fingertips. His eyes opened, and for that moment the world stopped. Nothing mattered but that this man’s eyes said to her. He kissed her, the smell of freshly mown grass, mixed with the scent of the earth and maple trees hitting her. His smell was intoxicating, but his kiss held her down. She could feel his soul pouring into hers, their individual spirits mixing and splashing in the sea of their love. Allison needed this, these few seconds, to keep her ok. It was almost hard when Scott pulled away. “Come one” he whispered, holding her hand gently and walking with her towards the stairs. 

Allison didn’t need Scott to protect her. No, she had grown strong now, could handle herself , her family, this new mark and Scott. Besides her father, Scott was the last person tying her to this earth. No one would threaten him. As the light of the foyer pierced Allison’s vision as they exited the basement, she reaffirmed in herself that she was Scott’s fiance, future wife and protector. No one, not her father, not any supernatural being, and not Derek was going to take this amazing man from her. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you never have, check out the Teen Wolf soundtrack on Youtube, it's awesome!


	5. Burn This House Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt Stereky, so released the chapter early! Superpowers revealed for some characters in this chapter!

Shit. 

Derek didn’t curse often, even to himself, but this was the exception. It hadn’t been a single day and they had already dove straight into a campaign of unexplained supernatural agitation. Not only did he have to deal with Stiles being his roommate, but he had to deal with an electrical jock asshole, a literal frigid snow queen and a cyborg/man/werewolf. And Stiles, who didn’t seem to have gotten any quieter since the recent events, was getting under his skin. Correction. His newly red-tattooed skin.

“Well, we’ve made it up the basement stairs! Now that our long and epic journey is over.” Stiles exclaimed as the group gathered into the front room “Now, let’s figure out what we’re going to do now that we are officially becoming the Avengers!”

The group looked at him looking less than amused. 

“What, it’s not my fault! After all it’s Sourwolf’s stupid creepy house, his stupid creepy basement, his stupid creepy ances-” he blurted out. 

“Enough Stiles” Isaac said, clearly sensing that Derek wasn’t going to remain patient for much longer. “Look, screw the fancy dinner. Maybe we should all just make sandwiches and go to bed. There’s clearly not much we can do for the night. We’re all exhausted, and it makes more sense to try and do some research for the night.” 

“But we-” Stiles started

“He’s right.” Scott agreed. “We already read what we could from the book. We should go to the library tomorrow and do some research.” 

The others nodded, and headed to the kitchen. The white tiled floors reflected the light of the glowing tattoos of each of the members of the house. Derek reached into the white cupboards, and pulled out whole wheat bread. He then headed to the stainless steel fridge to get out meat and vegetables. After laying the supplies on the table, Derek hurriedly made a sandwich of ham, cheese and lettuce. The others sat around the dining table, discussing what had just occurred.

“Well how do you feel Boyd? Does it feel weird when your skin changes?” Allison asked. 

“I don’t really feel any different” said Boyd, scarfing down a BLT. “I mean, it just feels like my skin.” He was trying to make the metal resurface and with some effort, he could already turn parts of his hands and arms into metal at will. 

“Does anyone have a jacket?” Erica asked innocently, sitting next to Lydia. “It’s feeling a little chilly in here.” she added with a sly smile. 

“I’m not cold!” Lydia exclaimed as Erica sat next to her, teeth chattering

You’re making a werewolf cold” Erica retorted, scooting down towards where Boyd was sitting.

”You know what, I’m not even hungry!” she excused herself from the table, red heels clicking violent out of the kitchen, tiny dots of ice following her. Derek could hear her stomach growling, but ignored it. 

Isaac hesitated before following her out, leaving his PB&J half eaten. Night” he added before walking out. 

Jackson was finishing his second sandwich, Danny eating a salad. The two seemed focused on eating, the way athletes do. 

“So, what’s my super cool power? I bet I can fly! Or walk through walls! Or turn into that weird goop stuff like on Alex Mac!” Stiles wondered.

“Maybe you can turn into a bird” Scott said through bites of a turkey sandwich.”We’d really be Batman and Robin”

Stiles frowned at the sentiment. Derek could tell how he hated it. It was plain to see if you weren’t as dense as Scott was. Stiles hated the sidekick role. Being forced to save Scott every time he made a rash decision. Having to play second hat whenever Scott used his powers to save the day, even though Scott would never make it that far without Stiles. 

“Yeah, haha. Or maybe I can turn into a cheetah, scrape that pretty face. How’s that sound?” Stiles said, imitating cat movements. The tattoo on Stiles seemed to be at a constant glow, unlike the others which seemed dull. Maybe it was because Stiles was so high strung that his emotions were at a constant high. He wasn’t sure if anyone but Lydia would notice this. Whatever Stiles’ power was, it had already been activated. Derek would bet money on it. 

“Maybe you can to animals. Maybe you can be the dog whisperer.” Danny joked.The members of the table laughed, even Jackson. They didn’t get it. Derek was going to be seething with anger. Their entire lives could have changed and all they wanted to do was joke around, eat and sleep. What a bunch of morons. 

Derek slammed his palms on the table before exiting. 

“What’s his problem?” Derek could hear Allison from the top of the stairs. He knew how she hated him. How she would always hold her mother’s death over him. And so what, he had to kill her. She had purposely trapped Scott and was going to kill him. What would she have done? 

He walked into the room and switched the lights off. He began to undress. What was his next plan? Research seemed to be the best solution. This magic, he hadn’t seen it before, that was true. But Marcol, the name at least gave them something to work off of. He slipped his black undershirt off. He stared down at his crimson tattoo, it’s faint glow illuminating the black dresser. he took deep breaths, trying to soothe his emotions. The tattoo faded, it’s vivacity fading. Soon, the glow was not prominent enough to be noticed. 

He looked around the master bedroom, his new den for what was probably the rest of his life. Sharing it with Stiles would be irritating, but at least it fit his standards. His clothes had been neatly folded, and put away and...were they color coded? Stiles had done this. Why? Had he already broken something? Derek looked around the room and saw no shards of glass, nothing broken. Had Stiles...actually done this for his sake? Just to be nice? Stiles wasn’t necessarily a bad person, just loud and rambunctious. He was definitely a good friend, keeping Scott out of trouble for so long. Maybe Derek didn’t have to tell him to “shut up”...”be quiet” would work. 

As Derek removed his pants and boxers, he heard someone walking down the hallway. He started to smell the fusion of peaches, apples and cinnamon, and knew it was Stiles. He didn’t stop undressing as Stiles walked into the room

“Woah! Uh...” Stiles said as Derek faced away from him, naked. God, how immature. Werewolves were typically naked post-transformation. Derek would never understand why humans were so opposed to their own bodies. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat getting rapid, and...what was that he was smelling? Was that...arousal? He put a pair of gray boxers on and turned around.

“Relax Stiles.” Derek said.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to see your naked werewolf ass” Stiles said.

Lie. Derek felt his lip curl slightly before addressing Stiles “Get some rest, we’re going to figure this out tomorrow. Keep it down.” 

“Aye aye, captain” Stiles managed through a yawn, his tattoo fading slightly, sleepiness seemingly overcoming him and calming his emotions. 

Derek got under his velvet covers, and remembered. “Oh...and thanks...for my clothes I mean.” It was hard to swallow, but why not? He heard a small chuckle of disbelief.If he was going to live with this kid, he could at least prove he wasn’t a “Sour Wolf”. The drowsiness started to overcome him and the nervous flames licking the inside of his heart were soothed. He closed his eyes, hoping the nightmares would stay away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Thank you” Stiles thought as he silently laughed to himself. He couldn’t believe he had gotten Derek Hale to say “thank you”. He wish had some confetti and a band to parade around the room for what was a momentous celebration. However, he didn’t think that sleeping Derek would be a fan of that.

Stiles started to undress, and put on a pair of Xbox pajama pants. God, he couldn’t believe that Derek had just stood there stark-naked. Did he have any shame? He shouldn’t though. Those way his abs flexed when he breathed, how his back muscles flexed when he removed his shirt. That perfect, toned butt. Stiles was getting pissed...internally. Why was he thinking about this? He had thought about guys before..but he wasn’t gay. He wasn’t! His dad had said so. What was he supposed to do? He wasn’t really sure how to be..gay. He had noticed guys before, but only celebrities,slightly older guys. Bradley Cooper, Robert Downey Jr., George Clooney. But Derek was the first person he had interacted with who Stiles ever had these thoughts about. How was he going to handle leaving this super sex-...atrractive....werewolf? 

Stiles settled under the blankets, staring out of the window, lost in thought. Wow, what a night. He could possibly have a superpower! Finally, he wasn’t going to be just some sidekick to Scott, no more comic relief. But what power? He shouldn’t worry about it, the others hadn’t figured out what they could do yet. But it was like waiting for Christmas to come, but not knowing when the actual day was. 

Derek’s breath was even, the blanket only covering his lower half. His chest rising and falling, as his tattoo expanded and fell. Stiles couldn’t help looking across the room at his roommate. His frown only slightly faded, clearly not as grumpy as he usually was. Stiles shook his head and looked out the window. The late night moon had fallen on the property, illuminating the trees in moon and starlight. The stars shone in a way Stiles had never seen before, used to the lights of Beacon hills polluting the air. It was breathtaking. 

Stiles almost fell asleep until he realized.

“Phone!” he whispered as he scrambled out of bed to put his phone charger in the bedside outlet. Strange. It was already dead. Stiles had charged it before he left, so how could it have died already? He plugged the phone in, and the screen lit up. Stiles tried to cover it, not wanting to wake Derek with the light. He looked at the phone, a few messages coming through at once. Most were from his dad. 

“Let me know when you are all settled.”

“Thanks for calling me Stiles.”

“Did you guys make it? Am I still coming over tomorrow? 

Tomorrow? Graduation had been on Friday, and Stiles invited his father to come to the house Sunday. Why did he say tomorrow? It wasn’t until Stiles look at his phone’s date until he realized. They had been knocked out from the light...for an entire day. It was Saturday night. Stiles realized that meant something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. 

“Ughn” he heard Derek mutter. Sweat formed on his forehead, his eyebrows furrowing. Stiles remained silent. He realized that Derek probably hadn't shared a room with someone. He probably had no idea that he sleeptalked. 

“Run...Laura...Alex...Uncle...No....Fire” he muttered the words in anxiety. All of sudden, Derek’s claws started to form. Wait, what? Why? Did Derek wolf out every time he slept? No, that couldn’t be right. Then Stiles remembered. Tonight was the full moon! He looked out the window and sure enough, the moon stared back at him, full of light. 

Nothing could have prepare Stiles for what was about to happen.

Derek was starting to transform. His claws inched out, pushing the sheets forward. Fur started to grow all over his body, covering Derek in dark brown hair. His ears inched up, spiking at the tip. The transformation was starting to take hold, Derek was in a state of half-conscious, half-transformation, arching his back on the bed, exposing his ever growing canines from his protruding jaw line. The middle of his chest, tattoo shining brightly, crimson brightening the room. Derek finally opened his eyes, and his eyes were red as rubies. He let out a thunderous how to the ceiling and in doing so, released a stream of flames from his mouth.

“HOLY-!” Stiles yelped. He was going to take a wild guess and say that Derek’s new found power was pyrokinetics, flame control. Derek looked at him, growling warningly. The fusion of his new powers and transformation at the same time must have made it difficult to control. Stiles ran out of the room into the foyer. He didn’t turn around to see if Derek was following. 

“Oh, man you gotta be kidding.” The other werewolves were in the foyer, losing their shit. Danny and Allison came running down the hall, Allison in silk pajamas, her crossbow in her hands. 

“What’s going on?” Danny asked, wearing a pair of gym shorts. 

“It’s the full moon, but I’ve never seen Scott lose control like this” she said from the top of the stairs. The werewolves stayed near the entrance of the manor, resisting the change. Jackson’s electricity returned, sparks flying all over his body. Boyd’s fur was turning a metallic sheen, continuing to grow with in sync. 

Small vines grew around Isaac’s hands, partially wrapping them around his arms. The dust on the floor of the ancient house began to violently swirl around Scott, orbiting the crouching werewolf’s body. 

“Look! Isaac and Scott! Is Isaac...growing vines? And why is Scott a giant dust bunny?” Stiles asked.

“It must be their powers.”Danny said, analyzing the situation.

“Guys...” Lydia said, emerging from the end of the hallway. She held onto the wall, barely able to walk. Her eyes were an icy blue and she herself had turned the same color, her tattoo almost invisible under her periwinkle skin. Her hand leaned on the wall, and caused it to freeze. 

“Lydia!” Allison exclaimed, dropping her bow, to try and help her friend up. “Woah, it feels like you’re an icicle.” Lydia did not respond, her eyes glowing the same as her tattoo, and becoming slowly listless. It must be an effect of her immunity, Stiles thought. She hadn’t lost control, but she was still reacting oddly. 

Soon, the werewolves were moving. Boyd and Erica started to creep up the stairs, crouching killing intent infecting their hot pink and silver irises. The four of them backed up slowly, until the wolves started to back down.

“What? Why are they-”Stiles began, but could feel an intense heat coming behind him. Derek had half-shifted, flaming fur slowly growing on his skin. His breath was heavy and hot, small flames coming forth with each breath. His claws shaked, fire dancing on his palms. He was lethal and he was going to murder them. 

“We have to get Derek to calm down! He’s the Alpha, he can make them shift back!Plus, if we don’t stop him he'll set the house on fire.” Danny yelled. 

“How do we do that?!” asked Stiles , panicking. 

At the source of the yelling, Jackson and Scott jumped up the stairs, in front of the burning Alpha, Stiles and Danny in their sight respectively.  
“Take Lydia and go Allison!” Stiles yelled. She hesitated for a moment, but did so, running her and the frozen girl into her room, locking the door behind.

“Never thought i’d be electrically bitten to death” Stiles thought, through beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. What was he and Danny supposed to do?Jackson locked his electric-blue eyes on Stiles, opened his jaw wide and howled. With that howl, a stream of focused bright blue lighting flew out of his mouth, aimed at Stiles.

AHHHH!!!! Stiles screamed, placing his hands in front of him. An almost clear cloud like beam flew from his hands, through the lightning, cancelling the attack and causing Jackson’s electricity to stop production, leaving only a full moon werewolf. They all stood still for a moment, looking at Stiles, as he could feel his tattoo radiating. What had he done? Had he prevented the attack, made the lightning disappear? Could he do that to anyone?Jackson reared, ready to attack Stiles directly.  
“Jackson, stop!” Danny yelled, trying to bring him back, his eyes flashing violet. The wolf stopped completely, not attacking Stiles, as if it never intended to do so in the first place. Instead, it leaped towards Danny, pinning him to a nearby wall. Stiles began to move towards him to help, but saw Scott moving towards him out of the corner of his eye. 

‘Scott, come on buddy, pal. You don't wanna do this.” Stiles said, flinging his arms in front of him. It seemed his ability (whatever it was) couldn’t de-werewolf someone. He was prepared for the worse, when a voice called out.

“Scott! Scott!” Allison called from the end of the hall. 

“Al....Al...ison” Scott made out, the transformation receding. That’s right. She was his anchor. 

Scott fell to the ground, Jackson doing the same. Stiles had no idea Danny could anchor Jackson. Since when? 

“Stiles, try doing that thing to Derek!” Danny yelled.

“Oh yeah!”” Stiles remembered, turning to face the inferno filled Alpha who was slowly stepping towards them, his betas climbing back up the stars. Part of the flames were starting to lick at the walls, a house fire almost guaranteed to happen. Stiles made a motion to try using his new power again, and triggered Derek to pin him to the ground, flames and all. 

“Stiles!” Allison yelled. Stiles felt hot, warm, engulfed by Derek. He opened his eyes as the Alpha lowered it’s jaw towards him. He realized, in that moment, that Derek’s flames had partially disappeared. His werewolf hadn’t gotten any softer, though. Could it be that the closer he was to Stiles, the less he would burn? He had to take a chance, or Derek would kill them all. Derek was still resisting, not attacking Stiles but was fighting it. Stiles gulped, and reached his arms past the Alpha, and held him. The flames wrapping around Derek instantly faded, not burning the young human even a little. Derek was returning, his transformation calming, his breath returning and becoming more even. With a deep breath, he stayed in Stiles arms for a second, looking at the ground. Slowly, Stiles let him go, hoping he wouldn’t rip his throat out. Instead, he looked up and gave a quick nod with focus. His eyes glowed red as he roared at his pack, flames spewing, causing them to return to normal. 

As the werewolves returned to normal and the atmosphere became normal, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder...was it just his powers, or had Derek always had arms that big? Or had he always smelled like sunkissed mountain rock and forest mist? Had he always been...so warm?

“Nah” Stiles thought as he got up “Must be the burning werewolf thing”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAH I KNOW! SLOW BUILD STEREK FEELS! 
> 
> Also, hope you saw the Teen Wolf Season 3 Promo, "This Might Hurt" 
> 
> Until next time, please leave comments! If you have any suggestions, send them to tristonking@ymail.com!


	6. Neutral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Times Occur!   
> This chapter told from Sterek and Jackson/Danny pov.   
> Please leave a comment.

Stiles could see Derek’s muscles tense as they walked back down the hallway to their room, his fists balled up and burning. Stiles kept quiet for most of their walk, observing the brand new claw and scorch marks adorning the walls. 

“Guess we’ll have to get that redone” he pointed out out loud. 

Derek simply looked back at him, his eyes glowing red and a scowl on his face, before silently turning back. 

There wasn’t much to do. The group agreed they could keep their wolves under control, and once they shifted back, their powers had settled as well. They had determined that Isaac’s power was plant manipulation, chlorokinesis, and that the vines growing on his wrists used the water in his body to grow at a rapid rate. Scott’s power was still a mystery, since it could be anything from wind manipulation to a power related to gravity. Swirling dust wasn’t a huge hint, but a hint nonetheless. Stiles ability to neutralize their powers was going to be vital in making sure the group didn’t destroy the house or each other. Exhaustion plagued the group so they made another attempt to fall asleep and regroup the next morning. 

“The ability to neutralize powers” as Isaac had so bluntly put it.

Honestly, Stiles was a little disappointed. He didn’t have a cool elemental power or the ability to grow giant muscles, but just to make other people..normal. It would be useful, since it would keep Jackson from turning him into a crisp with his lightning roars, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel like it was kinda...boring. 

“Master it.” Derek said as he opened the door to their room. 

“Huh?” Stiles asked, lost in thought. 

“This power cancelling ability. Master it. If you have the ability to stop our powers, maybe you can even get rid of them all together.” Derek said, heading to his dresser to change into a pair of less burnt/shredded shorts. 

“Well yeah, but you seem to forget about that little tiny whole werewolf thing. i don’t think I can stop that from happening, which equals Stiles being dog food.” Stiles retorted, doing his best to ignore Derek’s perfectly exposed butt in the moonlight.

“The transformation is just more difficult to control with these powers, but I think it only has to do with the moon, like Marcol said. Outside of full moon nights though, I can control the other wolves. You just focus on stopping their powers.” Derek said. 

Wait. Was he suggesting...?

“You mean like, work as a team?” Stiles asked, not believing the words were even coming out of his mouth. 

“Yes Stiles. As absurd as it seems.” Derek said, almost sounding as if he couldn’t believe he had bothered to suggest it. 

No more Sourwolf. Right.

“Hey sure! Sorry, I just didn’t think you’d suggest it. But that’s fine! We’ll be a team, like Batman and Robin, Iron Man and War Machine, uh...”

“Merlin and Arthur!” Derek said with false enthusiasm. “Come on Stiles. You have a gift and you could put this whole thing to rest. For once, actually take something serious.” 

“I do, I do. Just never thought you would...” Stiles started.

“Well, I did” Derek finished. 

Derek climbed into his bed, tossing the blankets over his half exposed body. Stiles looked a few minutes at the moon, about 1:30 am at this point, as the events of the last two days took their toll on his eyes. Derek had made him realize how important he could be to everyone, what his powers really could do.He sat on his bed, staring at his dozing roommate, until a small yellow glow filled his eyes. 

‘Woah, Derek!” he yelled in surprise. 

Derek awoke, angry at first, until realizing he was setting his bed on fire. He attempted to pat down the flame, but simply ending up fanning the flame. 

“STILES!” Derek yelled.

“WHAT?!” Stiles freaked out, on his feet ready for round 2 for the night.

“USE YOUR POWER, YOU IDIOT!” Derek yelled in frustration as he was slowly losing his comforter. 

“Oh yeah!” Stiles said. He focused, trying to believe that he could do it. He punched at the air, small puffs of translucent energy flying from his hands, dissipating the flames. Looks like he could prevent anything created by powers, kind of like a general power extinguisher. He was literally a fire extinguisher.

“Man, you’re not doing so hot.” Stiles joked. 

Derek simply stared at him before rolling back under his only slightly ruined covers. 

Stiles sighed. Derek would set the blanket on fire two more times in the next 20 minutes, each time surprising Stiles a little less.

“All right, wake up, Hot Dog!” Stiles demanded, extinguishing the flames for a third time. 

Derek awoke, his eyes filled with frustration. He couldn’t control this and his Alpha wouldn’t allow him to be out of control.

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“Stiles’ Derek whispered calmly, his body looking as if it were on the point of collapse. “I’m going to ask you to do something. If a word of this reaches any one, I will tear you apart with flaming fangs.”

“What?” Stiles asked, half scared, half anxious. 

“Well...Hold me as I sleep.” Derek said seriously, the faintest hint of a blush coming across his face. 

Stiles’ jaw dropped. Was he serious? 

“What, for real?” Stiles whispered, catching on why Derek didn’t want anyone hearing what he was suggesting. 

“You can neutralize the flames, like you did when I was in Alpha form. I wake up before you anyway, so it won’t interrupt you.” he said, with a tone mixed between calm and unbelieveable. 

“Umm....yeah.” Stiles accepted. This would best for both of them, right? Making sure the room didn’t get turned into a raging inferno. He wasn’t going to squeak out his enthusiasm, though he was sure Derek could hear his heart rate rapidly increasing. He got up, and walked cautiously towards Derek's bed, the Alpha making room for him, looking at the other side of the room.

“Well uh, ok.” Stiles said as he maneuvered his arms, attempting to hold Derek in the non-gayest way possible, though the temptation was making him sweat. AH!!! What was going on with him? 

Derek ‘s patience grew thin as he turned his head towards Stiles, grabbing his wrists and placing Stiles’ arms on his chest, his head on his tattoo, as he laid back. Derek’s arm came to rest around Stiles’ body, blood pumping through the giant muscles.

Werewolf hearing devoid, Stiles could still hear the rapid pace at which Derek’s heart sped up. This was the closest the two had ever been without violence being involved. Derek’s chest was amazing comfortable, his warm, muscular yet soft torso, made Stiles feel warm and at home, comfortable in his body. He had no idea he could feel so vulnerable, yet so protected, and so needed by another person. He felt so tired , and soon his eyelids drifted down. 

“Night Derek.” Stiles muttered. 

“Night...Stiles” Derek said with hesitance, his heart rate slowing down as fell asleep in Stiles’ embrace. If this what his life was going to be like, maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Jackson walked back to the room in silence. Danny had volunteered to clean up the extra mess left after the power/wolf rampage in the foyer, and Jackson volunteered to help, despite early protests. They had worked quickly without saying a single word to each other. 

Danny couldn’t help but assume it was because he had anchored Jackson. Lydia’s only successful attempt was during Jackson’s time as the Kanima. Outside of this, Jackson’s anchor had been anger, like Derek’s. He was sure Jackson was just as confused as he was. 

“How do you feel?” Danny asked, tired of the silence.

“Fine. Wolf’s down and no more sparks.” Jackson replied .  
“About...you know...me anchoring you...” Danny started.

“Let’s not talk about it.” Jackson said as he entered the room and threw himself on the bed. 

Danny stood there for a second, but then decided to shower away his frustration.

“Well, I’m heading to the shower.” he said, grabbing his towel .

“Well don’t expect me to come with you.” Jackson said. 

Jerk. 

“Awww come on” Danny joked, holding back how freaking mad he was at Jackson, but how badly he wanted him to come with. 

“You know what, ok.” Jackson said, getting up and walking past a dumbfounded Danny. 

WHAT-THE- FUCK? Danny could not believe what was happening. Jackson was literally stripping ass naked, his body illuminated by the faint glow of the light reflecting off the goldenrod tiles and wallpaper of their small bathroom. His body was as smooth as a marble Adonis, his pecs, his abs, his V-don’t look! Danny had to stop himself. 

Jackson stepped into the shower and turned the water on. 

“Well aren’t you coming in?” he asked impatiently, as if nothing weird was going on. 

Danny hesitated, but motioned towards the shower, dropping his shorts to the ground and stepping in facing away from Jackson. The glass, hexagon shower was small enough that Danny was just barely not touching Jackson. He was not going to be the one to touch him. He wasn’t. He had promised himself that Jackson was not just some piece of meat for Danny to lust after. He was his best friend, someone who needed him. 

“Hey can you hand me the soap?” Jackson’s voice rang out.

“Y...yeah...” Danny muttered, reaching for the Irish Spring. He grabbed the bar and reached back, but it remained in his hand. He turned slightly and saw that Jackson was facing away from him, unable to see the soap bar.   
“Here” he said quickly.

“Thanks dude” Jackson said, turning full frontal, giving Danny a complete view of Jackson’s beautiful body, wet and ripped. Danny handed him the soap and quickly turned back. Hard on imminent, Danny tried to wash as fast as he could and made a motion to open the door to the shower until a hand grabbed his before it reached the handle.

“Wait.” Jackson said, his hand shaking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell is going on with me? Jackson thought as he walked back to his room, not bothering to talk to Danny .

One. Why the fuck was Danny anchoring him? Yeah they were friends, but even McCall had attacked Stilinski a few times on full moon nights. So why Danny? Sure Jackson cared a lot about him, but not in the way that McCall loved Allison. It was totally different...right? 

Two. These stupid electrical powers. One second here, the next gone. Jackson was sure he had a hold on them now though. But why had he only attacked Stilinski? Why not Danny? It was pissing him off and it was definitely confusing him. 

“How do you feel?” Danny asked, breaking their silence.

“Fine. Wolf’s down and no more sparks.” Jackson replied .He didn’t need Danny to see how lost he was.

“About...you know...me anchoring you...” Danny started.

“Let’s not talk about it.” Jackson said as he entered the room and threw himself on the bed. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but something about had to be special. Or else Jackson wouldn’t have submitted to him. It was his power, it had to be. Jackson couldn’t really like Danny so much that he...no, don’t even think that. 

“Well, I’m heading to the shower.” he said, grabbing his towel, walking away with a sore attitude. 

“Well don’t expect me to come with you.” Jackson joked. He’d hate for Danny to be pissed at him, Danny hadn't done anything wrong. Jackson was the one with all the issues. 

“Awww come on” Danny joked, a wide smile coming across his face, the glow of his violet tattoo radiating in the room lit by moonlight, his eyes the color of lilac flowers. 

Why not? Jackson’s thoughts shifted, wanting to do nothing more than take a shower with Danny. The back of his mind was telling him to stop, that he didn’t want to do this. But he did. He could not believe it as his body rose up, despite the voice in the back of his head protesting. 

“You know what, ok.” Jackson said, getting up and walking past a dumbfounded Danny. 

He stepped into the bathroom and undressed, leaving himself exposed. Man, he needed to take this shower. He turned the handle, soothing droplets of steaming water pouring down his naked body. But something was missing...that’s right, where was Danny? 

“Well aren’t you coming in?” Jackson asked, wondering why was it that Danny was looking at the floor. 

Danny hesitated, but motioned towards the shower, dropping his shorts to the ground and stepping in facing away from Jackson. 

Woah. 

Jackson had never seen Danny fully nude, but he was fucking gorgeous. Jackson wasn’t gay. Jackson wasn’t gay. Jackson wasn’t gay. But here he was, totally enamored with this wonderful man, naked, in the shower with him. His chiseled brown pecs,washboard abs, and his uncut dick. Jackson could feel himself breathing so heavily. 

Danny’s heart was beating so fast, he was so nervous. Jackson knew in that moment. Danny didn’t want to make Jackson feel uncomfortable, but he wanted Jackson. Jackson couldn’t deal with this...that he knew that he wanted Danny too. Jackson needed to get his mind off of this. 

“Soap?” he asked, hoping Danny would reach around and give it to him...the soap. 

He heard the bar leave it’s pedestal and Jackson turned to grab it. 

“Here” Danny said. He saw Danny’s eyes flicker nervously before he turned back around. 

Jackson needed Danny. That was it. His anchor, why he brought him here, everything. Jackson truly had no one who he could trust and be himself with like he could Danny. All those moments he made Jackson smile, made him feel safe, made him feel wanted. He saw Danny’s hand reach for the door of the shower. 

“Wait.” Jackson said, not believing what he was about to do. 

“What?.” Danny said, his eyes full of anticipation for the next moment, knowing this moment would determine their future. Jackson didn’t know what force compelled him to get in this shower with Danny, but he was happy it did. He cupped a hand on Danny’s face, water dripping across his fingertips. But he couldn’t tell, as a single tear fell down Danny’s face, how happy he had made him.

Jackson kissed Danny, pressing his smooth black locks with his right hand, embracing him with left arm. Danny pressed his hands on the shower for balance, the water falling on them, making their chests slip across one another. Jackson could feel Danny, his essence become one with his own as they kissed. God, his lips. They were so smooth and inviting, and made him wonder why he had waited so long to kiss another man, not to mention Danny’s. Jackson reached his hand down to Danny’s perfectly sculpted butt, grabbing it gently. 

“Unh, Jackson...” Danny whined lowly, pressing himself further into Jackson as he dabbled kisses across his neck. Jackson threw his head back out of the water, taking in the ecstasy. Danny grabbed Jackson’s dick and stroked it from base to tip, not rushing anything of this moment. 

“Fuck, Danny” Jackson groaned as he grabbed the man’s head, kissing him with all his might. He grabbed Danny’s dick and put it with his own, and stroked quickly, remembering hearing Danny speak with an ex about how quick masturbation was his favorite. He would have to remember to thank Derek for giving him werewolf hearing. 

“No...Jackson...please, I’m just...ugh...you’re going to make me...” he whimpered quietly into Jackson’s ear.

“Together.” Jackson managed to say, as Danny’s moans sent him over the edge. He gripped Danny’s butt as he felt Danny’s cum all over his chest and slide down his abs down the drain. Shit! Jackson came with more passion than he ever thought possible, Danny holding on to him for dear life, still in mid orgasm. He bathed in Danny’s being for a few more moments, resting on his shoulder, until he came up to kiss him one more time. Danny looked happier than Jackson had ever seen him before, and he felt a small smile come across his own face.  
“Soap?” Danny offered, Jackson forgetting he was totally soaked in cum. 

“Heh, thanks.” he laughed as he washed himself off, and even though it was gross...he wouldn’t mind staying with Danny like this for a few more moments before things got complicated again. Where he could be in a blissful state of happiness with no worries or cares. Where his problems were just...neutral.


	7. Learning to Live. Learning to Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is revealed about Derek and about Stiles! Hope you enjoy!  
> Finals week, so my fic writing will increase after the next week. Not to mention Teen Wolf on June 3rd :D

The robins chirping outside awoke Derek, sunlight only barely sneaking it’s way through the window. Stiles lay fast asleep on his chest, content on resting on his ruby tattoo. 

What had he been thinking? Having Stiles cuddle...lay with him like that? But...damn it if Stiles wasn’t one the most adorable sleepers he had ever seen. Derek would be long dead before he admitted it, but waking up before Stiles was truly a gift. Stiles slept on his chest so closely, an arm curled onto his pec, a single thumb only barely brushing past his lip. He looked just like a baby. Derek was no moron, and he knew he thought Stiles was attractive when had first met him. But back then Stiles was a minor, and Derek had been distracted with Scott, his uncle, his pack. Now...what now? He couldn’t get distracted, and admitting that he felt...something for Stiles would do just that. 

Besides, Derek didn’t even think Stiles liked guys. He needed to go under the assumption that he didn’t, especially after how awkward it seemed he behaved when he and Derek embraced that night. He could smell the arousal that Stiles would sometimes exude...but was he looking too deep into it? Stiles needed to be the one to make the first move. 

Derek moved slowly out of the bed,using his palm to gently place Stiles head on a velvet pillow,Stiles nudging slightly into the grooves of hand, and letting a smile spread across his face. He was happy this way. Derek didn’t need to change anything, ruin Stiles happiness. He couldn’t help but let a smile escape his own face, before becoming resolute. Stiles would never want Derek, not after the way he treated him. So he needed to keep it to himself, to keep order, to learn to live with this.

His heart being weighed down by yet another burden, Derek moved to step into the shower, under the incomplete blanket of warmth.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles awoke on the soft sheets, the woodsy smell of Derek absent from his nose. He groggily grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 10:00am. Not too late, how early did Derek say he got up again? Stiles got up and sighed. What had happened between him and Derek was a lot less romantic than Stiles would have guessed. He was just a tool. A convience for Derek’s possessions. He would keep Stiles on a short leash so that he wouldn’t burn everything with his rash temper.

Derek emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black drawstring sweatpants, his torso still dripping slightly from his shower. Stiles didn’t realize a person’s mouth could dry up so quickly.

“Good mornin!” Stiles said to cover up his attraction

Derek simply nodded and moved to grab an undershirt. He started doing pushups on the black carpet of the room, switching between diamond and one handed. 

“What are you doing? You’re already done.” Stiles asked 

“What?” Derek asked, as he switched to crunches. 

“You’ve already got washboard abs and muscles that could lift a dryer. Just get head down to the creek and you could do your laundry.’ Stiles said. 

Derek merely rolled his eyes and continued his routine. 

Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little downtrodden. It wasn’t like he expected Derek to like him now...just because they slept together...literally. It would just be nice if the guy could crack a smile every now and again. Stiles sighed and left the musclehead werewolf to get some cereal, his stomach feeling like it was eating itself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group met outside, the summer breeze trailing through the small forest of evergreens right behind the Hale property. The sunlight barely peeked through the dense collection of leaves, leaving the forest between a mix of dark and light. Derek lead the pack on a trail until they reached a fairly large clearing in the middle of the forest. He turned to the group to address them. 

“All right, while Allison & Danny head to the library to do research on the powers we’ve obtained, we’re going to figure out how to use them.” Derek said.

“Well, I already know what I can do, so can I go?” Stiles asked.

“Ugh, so lazy” Lydia chimed in before Jackson “Besides, we’ll need you here in case we happen to set the forest on fire, Smokey Bear.” 

Derek knew she was talking about him. He ignored it, knowing she would rely on Stiles just as much as him to stop her from turning everything into icicles. 

“I don’t even know what I do.” Scott said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Let’s try some practical application” Derek said, shooting a fireball from his fist straight at Scott. 

“DAH!” both he yelled jumping out of the way, making it land on a nearby tree setting it ablaze.

“Dude what’s your problem?!” Scott yelled at Derek as Stiles ran to put out the flame. Erica and Boyd snickered, as Isaac looked slightly distressed. 

“You’re never going to learn if you don’t have motivation” Derek said. Scott was too passive, he only functioned under stress, which was hard to conjure when Allison was away and safe. But Derek would find a way. 

“Derek...can you be a bit more careful here?” Isaac asked with hesitance.

“What?” Derek asked, half confused, half amazed Isaac had asked him something, almost questioning his leadership. 

“The voices...of the trees. I can hear them now.” Isaac said, his eyes dancing in a bright green. His powers must come with ability to connect with nature. 

“Can you ask them if anyone of them falls, if anybody hears it?” Stiles asked returning to the clearing, having put the fire out. 

“Funny.” Derek said, setting his hands on fire again. “Well Isaac, get Scott to use his powers and maybe the forest won’t get burnt to a crisp.” 

“Derek!” Scott’s eyes glowed copper, his anger surfacing just as Derek predicted.

Another fireball shot out of his hand and Scott, and Stiles jumped between them to absorb the blow, gray pupils shining brilliantly. Derek took this action by surprise. 

“I may not be much, but I can stop you from barbecuing my best friend.” he said with determination that Derek had never seen before. Derek had almost forgotten, what it meant to protect someone you care about. 

“So you think you can protect him? Fine” Derek said calmly, letting the shift take over as he half shifted, claws and muscles growing and taking over. Stiles looked like he would piss himself, and Derek knew he had found a loophole. He breathed and allowed fire to raze over his whole body. Controlling this power wasn’t difficult when Derek was really trying to use it, though his slight jealousy of Stiles’ protectiveness of Scott was helping. He could almost feel of his anger and frustration take form in the flames around his body. He crouched on the ground and leapt towards Stiles. 

Scott jumped in front of Derek and went to land a punch. Derek dodged the punch, but not the chunk of rock that seemed to come flying out of nowhere that hit him square in the jaw. Regenerative abilities or not, having his chin fractured was not a good feeling. 

Derek got up breathing heavily, the flames dissipating. He could feel the healing process triggering to repair his slightly busted jaw. If he hadn’t been satisfied that Scott had figured out his power, he would burn him into ashes. 

Scott stood next to Stiles with wide eyed amazement, levitating and twirling a few rocks above his hand. Terra kinesis. 

“Aw, come on! Scott’s a freaking Earthbender?!” Stiles whined.

“So he shoots a bunch of little rocks, big deal.” Erica said, unamused. She was probably just trying to cover up that she had no clue what her power was. 

“Isaac, train with Scott.” Derek ordered as he motioned for Boyd and Stiles to follow him.

“What about me?” Erica asked. 

“Why don’t you kick some dirt around and see if something happens?” Stiles joked, earning a pink-eyed snarl from Erica and a metallic head slap from Boyd. “Ow!” 

Derek snickered. Serves him right. But it looked as if Stiles couldn’t prevent a power from being used unless he willed it. If that were the case, Derek was going to have to test his willpower. 

They moved deeper into the forest, until the thickness of the forest made it harder to see despite being the middle of the afternoon. Derek became deeply lost in thought as they walked. 

“What are we doing?” Stiles asked impatiently after only a few minutes of walking. 

Derek stopped in an area devoid of trees or plants. 

“Boyd, fullmetal. But don’t shift” Derek ordered his eyes glowing red.

Iron covered Boyd’s entire body, his muscles solidifying under a silver sheen from the top of his head, past his cargo shorts. He did it almost effortlessly, silently impressing Derek at his confidence and mastery of the skill. 

“All right Stiles, make him lose it’ Derek said. 

“HUH?” Stiles asked. “Wait Derek, I know I can absorb lightning and flames but I don’t know-” 

“Get him Boyd” Derek said unfazed. He knew Boyd wouldn’t hurt Stiles...or at least he hoped. 

Despite being made of metal, Boyd moved so fast Stiles barely had to time to leap out of the heavy fist aimed right at his head.

“Are you seriously trying to kill me!?” Stiles yelled at the pair, getting up dusting branches and leaves of his green hoodie.

“Well do something about it. Keep going Boyd” Derek taunted. Stiles was going to get this down, one way or another.Besides, it was kind of fun to watch him run around. 

“DEREK!” Stiles screamed in anger, his tattoo suddenly expanding rapidly past his face and arms in tribal patterns as he prepared to throw a punch. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(A few minutes beforehand) 

Stiles was so done with this. He was running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off. Why was Derek such an asshole? He looked into Boyd’s eyes of steel and knew that he was only attacking him because Derek ordered him. Why was that bastard so impatient? And why couldn’t he let Stiles learn at his own pace? 

Stiles dodged Boyd’s punch at the last possible second, landing head first into the ground. He could hear Derek and Boyd laugh at him. How dare he, that asshole?! He held back the stinging in his eyes and bit his lip. He thought..he thought Derek would at least be his friend. He was trying so hard already, and look at what it got him. It had only been a few days, but Derek could at least treat him like a freaking human. 

“Are you seriously trying to kill me!?” Stiles yelled at the pair, getting up dusting branches and leaves of his green hoodie.He was grateful the lump in his throat went down before he yelled, he refused to show any weakness. Not anymore, Derek had his chance and now he lost it. 

“Well do something about it. Keep going Boyd” Derek taunted and continued. Boyd prepared to run at him again. 

“Damn you Derek” he mouthed as he looked down, not wanting to give Derek the satisfaction of hearing him. He could feel the tears starting to fall out of his eyes. And to think, Stiles thought that...he actually liked Derek. Cared about him. Was he actually going to do this, treat him like shit? After all that, Stiles didn’t care if Derek was a guy or not.No one could crush him like that and get away with it. 

“DEREK!” Stiles screamed in anger, aiming a punch at him instead of Boyd. In a second, he noticed opaque tattoos covering his fist, until they changed light blue. A ray of baby blue lightning shot out of his fist straight at Derek, Derek jumping out of the way, the blast still grazing him. 

Boyd stood mouth agape, while Derek crouched in pain, his side bleeding slightly. Stiles felt exhausted, his tattoo retracting back towards his neck. 

“How? What just?LightningJacksonDerek?AssholeSleepy?” Stiles couldn’t think clearly and almost hit the ground, feeling a pair of warm arms catching him before he fell. He lost consciousness there in Derek’s arms, and if had a sense of what was going on, he would have Derek utter “Sorry.” in so low a whisper neither Boyd nor the earth itself would hear it. But Stiles’ heart, even while his mind was unconscious, could feel his sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always leave comments or critiques!


	8. Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Danny go through plot and personal development, don't worry Sterek will be back next chapter! Also, sorry for the small hiatus :) I'm back!

Danny chewed on his pencil, flipping through old texts on magic and mystic literature in an attempt to find something vital on the powers his friends had obtained.

 

He looked up from his text at a wary Allison who was focusing hard, books stacked on her left and right, going at a much faster pace than Danny. She rarely looked up, though when she did you could see a look of determination displayed clear as day.

 

Danny wished he could focus as well as she was, but his mind was plagued with thoughts of Jackson and their encounter last night. Almost as suddenly as Jackson had shown his true feelings for Danny, he shut down, typical Jackson. He didn’t even invite Danny to sleep with him that night.

 

Danny should have known. It was his own fault, Jackson was probably just horny, nothing more. Why should he expect anything less from him? Danny had set himself up the minute he told Jackson that he wasn’t his type.

 

Danny sighed an airy breath as he opened a book on warlocks of the Middle Ages when he felt a hand reach his bicep.

 

“Hey are you ok?” Allison asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just tired that’s all.” He wasn’t going to bother Allison with his stupid boy problems.

 

“Ok...i’m going to run across the street to get a coffee, want to take a break?”

 

“No that’s ok. Besides Merlin’s waiting on me to read about his implied homosexual relationships with Arthur, can’t wait to get into that.” Danny said with sarcasm.

 

“Well alright, just give me a call if you hear anything.” Allison said, flipping her dark sienna locks, picking up a few of the old pieces of literature before heading out the door. Danny gazed at her from inside the library, wondering if he would ever have something as true as her and Scott.

 

He started to read through the text, describing ancient magics that took place in the Middle Ages. It mentioned a few tales of Lancelot and Merlin traveling the world to find ancient sorcerers and powerful wizards. Danny smiled sheepishly as he imagined Jackson in full plated armor, himself in a simple wizard’s robe. He would be his knight in shining armor, and Danny would save him when brawn just wasn’t enough. The thought was enticing, but far more fleeting than Danny’s already impossible relationship.

 

As Danny continued to read, he noticed a story marked as “The Branded”. Danny read with intrigue, as he had read Middle Age history, but never encountered this story. It was a short story detailing Lancelot and Merlin’s travels through eastern Europe, when they encounter a mysterious village full of people with strange markings. The people are described as having uncontrollable magic, and bringing danger to themselves and others. Amadeus Marcol Valten the Third was the warlock behind- Marcol! That was the name of the voice that had spoken to them.

 

Danny begin to read with vigor, hearing someone sitting across from him.

 

“Allison look! I found something about-” Danny looked up with excitement, until he felt the sun rising inside his chest plummet into his stomach. Vince.

 

“Oh yeah, what’d you find cutie?” Vince asked with the same cocky smile he had always used when he knew he was twisting you.

 

“Why the hell are you here?” Danny asked, staring into the cold green eyes that he once felt so attached to.

 

“Oh come on Danny boy, don’t be so harsh. It’s been a long time since i’ve gotten to see you. You should catch up with me.” Vince asked, pouting with his bottom lip.

 

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, catching up with your tricks?” Danny asked coldly, though his heart on fire with rage and anxiety.

 

“Ouch, lucky that being pissed makes you look so hot.” Vince said, not caring for Danny’s broken heart.

 

“Look Vince, I don’t give a shit what you think or what you want, but I’m leaving. Don’t talk to me if you see me again.” Danny said, as he started to collect his books.

 

“I don’t think so Danny boy” Vince said, grabbing the book Danny had just been reading. “I think you owe me some favors. And I think that cute little ass of yours should pay up.” Vince said, tilting the book in his hand, his foot resting on the table.

 

Danny seethed with rage, feeling the tattoo glowing under the collar of his teal polo. Danny was not going to take this shit. Not for another second. Vince had...Danny didn’t want to relive those memories. He just knew he wasn’t going to make any more.

 

“Give me the book Vince.”

 

“Not until we have a little chat, Danny boy”

 

“Give me the book, now.” Danny whispered slowly and furiously, feeling his neck heat up with each passing second.

 

“Here you go.” Vince said, an expression of confusion across his face, as if he never intended to take the book in the first place, offering it to Danny.

 

Danny ignored his confusion and snatched the book away, sauntering away in frustration, hoping to never have to see Vince as long as he lived. His phone buzzed as he received a text from Jackson.

 

“Derek wants to know if you found anything.”

 

“I might be onto something. I’ll give the details later.” Danny hesitated slightly before adding “I saw Vince...”

 

“Do you need to me to come there?” Jackson replied a few seconds later. Danny’s heart warmed up. At least he hadn’t lost his friend completely.

 

“No, I already left. He kept trying to talk though.”

 

“Ok, if he talks to you again let me know and i’ll zap him faster than lightning on an ant.”

 

“Jackson...lightning hits the highest point first. I don’t think ants get struck by lightning often.”  

 

“Whatever. C U at home.”

 

Danny knew he would have to speak to Jackson about what happened again, but didn’t know what would happen if he brought it up too soon. Danny gazed at the clear summer sky, not a cloud in sight. Danny needed to focus on the positives. He was on a path to figuring out what was going on, Jackson wasn’t a total douche and the sun was shining. He should be grateful right? His heart wasn’t supposed to feel this heavy...

 

Danny took in a deep breath and walked towards the coffee shop, Allison sitting outside of it, a look of anger spread across her face as she sat at a table outside.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


( About 20 minutes earlier)

 

Allison walked into the coffee shop across from the library, books in tow, to recharge for her study session. She opened the door, causing a small ding in the somewhat occupied coffee shop.

 

She got in line with thoughts of a caramel macchiato being the next thing she could get as soon as she could, determined to stay as focused as she could. She glanced slightly from reading the title “Werewolves and Magic” from the worn text, to notice three patrons in the shop huddled at the table looking at her with lack of discretion, muttering.

 

Allison glanced slightly attempting to avert their gaze, looking straight ahead in line. What could they want? Did they know about her powers? That is, if she had one. Either way, they clearly had plans. Allison reached into her handbag, slipping her taser into her jacket pocket, right hand ready just in case.

 

An English woman with sleek black hair and slim, tall features got up from the table, approaching Allison with confidence.

 

“Light reading?” The woman said, with a voice all too familiar, like that of her late Aunt Kate.

 

“Oh, just picking them up for a friend.” Allison said, flashing a false smile and keeping the conversation casual. Friend or foe, she needed to try to keep herself protected and neutral.

 

“Friend into necromancy?” A slightly younger man with a shaved ginger head and glasses asked, having come slightly behind Allison. His face seemed as if he was serious.

 

“Now now Alvin, leave the young Argent to her books.” A man with long blond hair and powerful physical features said, walking between the two with a smirk on his face.

 

Allison tried to hide her anxiety, opting to act surprised. “You know me? Sorry I don’t think we’ve met before.”

 

“The great young head of the Argent hunters, Allison Argent. Dating Scott McCall, werewolf extraordinaire and recent graduate of Beacon Hills High School.” the woman said, sounding slightly rehearsed and theatrical.

 

Allison could feel her features drain, these people not only knew who she was, but about Scott too. But Allison kept her composure, fitting that these people knew she was the leader of the Argents.

 

“So you’ve heard of my family?” Allison said with confidence.

 

“Yes, though we do not necessarily condone your... wasteful behavior.” The man named Alvin said, with a look of annoyance spreading on his face.

 

“Wasteful? Ok, what do you want?” Allison said, starting to take offense.

“Miss Argent, you’ll have to excuse my young protege, he has all the right hunting skills and none of the manners. Which reminds me, I haven’t introduced myself. Blaine.” The man said, extending a leather gloved hand towards Allison, Allison ignoring him.

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Vivian, darling. Charmed, i’m sure.” The woman replied with a sense of being unable to be bothered by the strong willed Argent.

  
“Well what is it you want and who are you?” Allison said, hearing the nervousness in her voice, noticing the other people in the cafe were starting to shift glances at the group.

 

“Why Allison, we are only here to get coffee. It was simply a coincidence that we got to meet here. Here, my card.” The man reached into his gray trench coat and pulled out a small black card in red lettering. “Magic Assassination, Cultivation and Experimentation” was written on the card, the man’s name Blaine Sovereign and contact information written under the title.

 

“Three coffees, black!” a voice rang from behind the counter.

 

“Well that’s our cue, Blaine” Vivian said, retrieving the drinks.

 

“Ms.Argent, I hope you will come to call me so that we may discuss matters of importance...or concerns you and the young lycan may have” Blaine said with a smile, walking out of the coffee shop, Alvin and Vivian following behind him.

 

Allison seethed in rage as the group left, leaving her with more worry and anger than she had already felt. Not only were they in on the werewolf life, but they knew something about magic as well? Allison should have asked them about their powers, but would that have put them in danger...what was she supposed to-

 

“Um, miss did you want to order something?” the barista asked.

 

“Oh, sorry. Two caramel macchiatos please” Allison said, hoping to get one for Danny who looked as if something was bothering him.

 

Allison sat outside of the shop, looking around to see if Blaine and his group, M.A.C.E, were anywhere to be seen. She skimmed through the books, though all she could think about was this new potential threat. She had to tell Scott and they needed to be ready.

 

Danny sat at the table, a look of distress plain as day

  
  


“You okay?” th

e two asked one another simultaneously. They laughed and both shook their heads.

 

“It’s nothing.” Danny started. “Just ran into someone...I’d prefer to be away from. You?”

 

“Well...magic assassins” Allison whispered slightly.

 

“Magic...assassins? What? Like they kill magic beings or...?” Danny asked, confused.

 

“I’m not sure, they knew all about me and Scott, and I was carrying my books and they-”

 

“Oh! That’s right, I almost forgot!” Danny said, pulling out a book and flipping to a bookmarked page, the page bent as if it been handled improperly recently.

 

“ Look at this!” Danny pointed excitedly towards a passage describing Amadeus Marcol Valten as a warlock who had caused panic for an entire village. The legend described Marcol as giving humans magical abilities, but leaving them to master them alone, causing chaos in their villages.

 

“Wait, Danny, look at this.” Allison said, noticing that Marcol was defeated by ancient knights who bore the symbol of dragons and used abilities called “moonshining”, referring to the annihilation of magical beings through use of poison and chemicals.

 

“What do you think it means?” Danny asked

  
“ I don’t know, but I think our friend Blaine might have a few clues. Come on, we should probably get back to the others now.” she said, picking up her things, walking towards her car. Allison focused as hard as she could on the road, having not shown Danny Blaine’s card, a dragon emblem etched into the corner of the note.


	9. Nightmare of the End; Fantasy Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter; but I think Sterek fans will appreciate it ;)

Stiles walked through the dark hallway towards the door at the end, a red light glowing at the opening in the bottom.He could hear voices calling, yelling, crying. It was increasingly terrifying as he got closer to the door, he could feel his fear rising, his body sweating, his palms shaking. 

He reached his hands closer to the doorknob, fingertips almost reaching the charred gold, until he felt himself falling down a hole that appeared out of nowhere. Stiles fell down the hole, surrounded by flames, attempting to yell, with only smoke coming out. 

Stiles landed on a hard flat gray surface, as the flames begin to take shape, mouths with wide grins, licking the walls of the abyss, crawling ever closer to Stiles. Stiles tried to run but he was completely surrounded. He was surrounded and alone with nowhere to go. As the flames began to crawl up his legs, he only wished Derek would be there to protect him. He began to cry as the flames consumed him, until he was shaken awoke. 

“Stiles.” the calm yet concerned voice beckoned.

Stiles woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, scared out of his mind. What the hell had he just seen? Flames? The door? The hole? What was.... he was distracted by a warm hand touching his. 

Derek sat on the side of his bed, starlight already pouring the windows. His hand lay on Stiles’, laying forgotten as Derek’s eyes looked at Stiles with worry that couldn’t have belonged to Derek Hale. 

“I...I’m okay.” Stiles said, his throat dry. “Nightmare...that’s all.” 

“You...you called me.” 

“What?”

“While you were asleep. You started crying and breathing hard...and then you whispered my name.What exactly were you dreaming about?” 

Stiles didn’t want to tell Derek about his dream, it was too weird. “My dad. He was kidnapped and I-”

“You don’t have to lie Stiles.”

Right. 

“But if you don’t want to tell me” Derek continued “it’s all right, I understand.”

Stiles nodded to show he appreciated Derek’s understanding. 

“And I wanted to apologize for earlier today...I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” 

Stiles had been so consumed with thoughts of his dream and Derek’s eyes that he had almost forgotten about Derek’s abhorrent douchiness earlier that afternoon. But Derek had apologized, and knew what he had to be sorry for. Stiles wasn’t the kind to hold grudges, unless it involved a certain best friend ignoring his calls all day. 

“S’alright. I’d jealous of my powers if I were you too.” Stiles joked, causing Derek to flash a short smile. He let his eyes fell slightly, noticing his hand was still on Stiles’ , he removed it hesitantly. 

“Do you remember what happened?’ he asked, changing the subject. 

“I don’t know. I just got upset, and...I wanted to make you feel as hurt as you made me feel. Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, it’s my fault. What else?”

“I shot the lightning without thinking. Should I try it again?” Stiles said, trying to get up. 

“No. You need to stay here and rest.” Derek said, putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, pointing to a sandwich on the deskside counter. 

“Aw Derek. Keep acting like this and I might just scratch behind your ears!” Stiles said, surprised by Derek’s guilt. 

“A dog joke?You couldn’t think of anything better than that?” Derek asked, his signature scowl returning to his face.

“Aw come on, where’s your smile, I like it when you smile. You should do it more often, it’s cute.”Stiles’ blurted out, unaware for a millisecond what he had just said. “Woah, okay i’m going to just shut up now because I have thoroughly embarrassed myself.” 

Derek simply looked at him for a moment, before replying. “Yours too.” 

“What?”

“I don’t...want to repeat it.” 

“Wait you mean..you think my smile is...cute?” 

“Yes Stiles.” 

Stiles chest felt as if his heart was expanding, warm and huge, feeling happier than he had in a long time. This moment defined it for him, that he knew he liked guys, especially one particular dark haired, muscular, extremely attractive werewolf. 

“Derek.” Derek looked up from the ground, clearly as embarrassed as Stiles. 

“I really want to get to know you. No more of this us hating each other, ok?”

“I’d like that.” Derek said, his voice the definition of honesty.

Stiles shuffled his feet under the blanket, nervousness filling his body, making him feel light weighted. He moved his hand over to Derek’s, placing his small skinny hand over his strong muscular one. Derek turned his hand on it’s palm and laced fingers with Stiles. 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, looking into Stiles’ eyes as if it was the most important question he had ever asked someone. 

“No.” He saw Derek’s eyes darken slightly. “But i’ve never been really sure of myself.” 

Stiles inched closer to Derek, feeling himself shaking as he got close. His lungs feeling heavy, breath barely escaping his parted lips. 

“I...I...” Stiles started but couldn’t finish. “Can you...?” 

Derek nodded , his hand tightening around Stiles’ doing his best to make him feel safe. Derek took his free palm and slightly brushed Stiles’ face with his nails, reaching his hand to the back of his head. Stiles was driven insane by this touch, and couldn’t wait much longer. 

Derek looked at his eyes one more time, before letting them fall slightly as he kissed Stiles. 

Stiles’ could feel Derek release all of his tension into Stiles’ mouth, his energy becoming a part of him. Stiles’ didn’t think that he could feel so sure of wanting to be with someone than he did right now, Derek’s strong lips pressing against his, their hearts both being a total part of this moment. 

Derek backed away only slightly, looking down, eyes closed his brow furrowed in concentration. He looked up at Stiles’ whose mouth was still open, longing for the imprint of Derek’s mouth again. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah. More than okay.” Stiles said, at a loss for words for one of the rare moments of his life. 

Derek nodded and stood up.

“I should...I should let the others know you’re up.” 

“Ok.” Derek began to walk towards their door. “ Derek?” 

“Yeah?” He said turning slightly. 

Stiles got up carefully as he walked over to the other side of the room to Derek. Stiles looked at Derek’s chest, before placing his head against Derek’s chest. 

“Thank you.” he said as the combination of Derek’s intoxicating aroma and Derek’s heart beat thumping against his skull, almost lulled him back to sleep on the spot. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles placing his own head on top of Stiles head, taking in his scent as well, before Stiles moved to return to the bed, slipping under the covers as Derek left the room, and though Stiles couldn’t see it, they both were smiling.


	10. The Power of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of the Teen Wolf Season 3 premiere, the tenth chapter, and the amount of positive feedback I've gotten,this week's chapter is twice as long as a typical chapter, with many details to the plot and of course Sterek (along with janny, lisaac, scallison and berica :) ) Please enjoy and remember to leave comments or critiques below!

Derek walked down the stairs, small flames tickling his fingertips, his body bound by excitement as he reveled in his first kiss with Stiles Stilinski. What was Stiles’ first name anyway? He had to remember to ask him. 

He needed to calm down though, knowing the only time he had a rapid heartbeat was when there was danger. No danger meant the pack would start asking questions. The last thing Derek needed was stupid high school gossip, especially when it was no else’s business. 

Derek entered the dining room, the group discussing the happenings of the evening. 

“Wait, he did what?!” Scott asked unbelievably.

“You heard me right, he shot lightning out of his hand.” Boyd said, retelling the story of that afternoon. 

“Woah that’s so cool, that makes him way stronger than Jackson.” Scott said with glee. 

“Hey McCall, shut up you overgrown dust bunny.” Jackson retorted. 

“Derek!” Isaac said, being one of the only ones who wasn’t oblivious to the Alpha’s presence. 

“Stiles woke up a few minutes ago, but he’s gone back to sleep. It looks like he’ll be fine, though he isn’t quite sure how he did what he did.” Derek said. 

“Thanks Derek.” Scott said. Derek’s heart jumped. Of course, it was his job to make sure Stiles’ was taken care of. He was going to make sure nobody hurt him.

“Oh yeah, thanks for almost killing Stiles. in case anyone forgot Derek and Boyd practically drove him into the ground. How far would you have gone if his power hadn’t activated?” Allison asked with contempt. Derek’s heart felt heavy with self-loathing, realizing his methods were dramatic and dangerous, but effective, right? Apparently, Derek needed to put himself on top of the list of people most likely to hurt Stiles. 

“It needed to be done.” Derek said, confirming his belief that Allison was officially going to call him out every time he messed up.”And in case you forgot, he burned a hole in my rib cage that still hasn’t fully healed.” 

“But he only did that-” Allison started before Scott took her hand. 

“Enough. Stiles’ is fine, and arguing isn’t going to help us right now.” 

“Did you find anything out at the library?” Lydia asked, looking up from her nail file, though clearly eager to change the subject and ease the tension.

“Yeah actually!” Danny said, pulling out a few books from his messenger bag. He reread the tale of Amadeus Marcol, and told them how it may connect to the powers they had received. 

“So the dead spirit of a crazy wizard gave us powers?” Erica asked bluntly. 

“Well i’m sure it’s more complicated than that. Then there’s what happened to Allison.” Danny said, looking at her. 

Scott’s mouth dropped slightly, worry filling his face. “Huh? What is he talking about?” 

“Well” Allison started, slightly agitated that she had not been the one to bring up this particular topic of discussion. “I think I may have found magic hunters.” 

“Magic hunters?” Derek asked, yet another problem rearing it’s ugly head. He thought they could be in the clear with Allison being here to keep them from being attacked by the Argents.

“ Yes, there were three of them.” She pulled a small black card out of her messenger bag and handed it to Scott to pass around the room. “They call themselves M.A.C.E., and I think they’re the real deal. They know about magic, my family, even about Scott and I.” Allison said this as the most important statement, turning to Scott and holding his hand. 

Derek read the card, taking in the name Blaine Sovereign, triggering a feeling of nostalgia. Where had Derek heard that name before? 

“Well what do we do?” Erica asked, her experience with hunters (namely one particular hunter across the table) leaving her a little weary of being tracked down.

“We fight.” Derek said simply “ There’s nothing else to do, we have the combination of werewolf strength and magic abilities. Even with preparation, we would still pose a threat to Blaine Sovereign and his group..” 

“Is that so?” 

A small ebony circle dispersed on the floor of the dining room, Blaine Sovereign standing in the middle of it. He smiled, his eyes glowing black as a moonless night sky. 

The group sat frozen in fear, that Sovereign had broken through them in a matter of seconds. Derek allowed his entire form to be wrapped in flames and fur, aiming his hellish fangs at Sovereign's neck. 

“Oh come now Derek.” Blaine said, dropping a small device on the floor of the dining room. The device was composed of a single golden rod with three golden rings, that began to vibrate rapidly upon hitting the floor. It emitted a shrill sound that spelled out bloody murder for Derek’s wolf form as he and the others collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. 

“AHHH!!!” he yelled, his mind losing its bearings and being unable to concentrate, his flames disappeared. 

“My my, so quick to jump the gun.” Sovereign picked up the device and turned it off, the aftershock still numbing Derek’s ears and leaving him in pain. “If you really wanted to know my intentions, all you needed to do was ask.” 

“So why are you here?” Isaac asked wearily. 

“ Ah young man, thank you for your manners. Well, it seems you all have a little something my friends and I have been looking for. Give it to me and we may just spare your lives.” he asked with confidence. 

The book. He must have been asking for Marcol’s book. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Derek said. 

“Come Derek, there’s no need to lie.” Sovereign sat on his feet to meet Derek face to face, clearly not minding the risk of challenging a wolf with eye to eye intimidation. “It’s very simple; give me the orbs and I won’t send you and your friends to an infinite hell for unmentionable magical creatures.” 

Orbs? What? “We don’t have your orbs.” Derek said, not actually lying this time. 

“Well, that was easy. Looks like you are not lying...this time.” Sovereign said. “You see Breakfast Club, I have the unique ability to link my soul with words. My name being the most powerful. I can tell when you’re lying, when you’re speaking about me, and I’ve gained the ability to read lips. Very useful in the long run.” He strutted around the kitchen absentmindedly, touching the decor. 

“Get out.” Danny said, he and Allison recovering from the sound faster than the hypersensitive wolves. 

“Danny wait.” Jackson called from the floor.

“You’ve caused enough problems. get the hell out of here.” Danny’s anger rising.   
“Damn it, Māhealani shut up.!” Jackson said, concerned for his safety. 

“Why isn’t that adorable? You’re an ability user as well.” Sovereign said, with a look of awe at Danny. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Danny said, a look of fear on his face. 

“Well no you don’t. Hmmm, curious.” Sovereign had a slick smile across his face as he began to reveal this new information. Well, since your friend was kind enough to give me your name, Danny Māhealani, I’ll will be glad to tell you. Danny, lacrosse player, openly gay male, computer hacker. A bit on the soft spoken side, good grades, and an attraction for...well i’m not one to spread gossip, but I digress. You see young man, you have the ability to sway decisions. The more important or difficult a decision is, the less likely your power is to work.” 

Derek noticed all of the color fade out of Jackson’s face, his pupils lowering to the ground. Danny looked flabbergasted at this information, meaning he must have used his power unknowingly. 

“Isn’t the power of words wonderful? I know things about you now that even you don’t know!” Sovereign said with calm glee. “Well, I must be going now children, seeing as you have little to give at the moment. Please don’t get killed while i’m away. Or at least, not terribly damaged. I’d like your bodies in prime condition. Ah! Magic werewolves! What luck! 

With those extremely discomforting last words, Sovereign disappeared, a black circled pentagram appearing at his feet, changing his body into thin black rectangles, until it seemed to disappear into thin air. 

The group remained in silence for a few moments still in shock with what just happened.

“What...THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Jackson exclaimed, being the first to break the silence. 

“ It makes sense now. How he knew everything about me. My name. He already knew my name so when we met he was able to know everything I knew” Allison said, putting the pieces together as she helped Scott up. 

“Well I don’t who this Blai-” Erica started. 

“Erica!” Danny yelled for the first time Derek had ever heard him, surprising everyone. “Sorry...don’t say his name. Remember, it links him to us, he could know what we’re saying, or even come back.

“Really? We’re going to do He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” Lydia said with annoyance. 

“B.S. sounds pretty good to me.” said Boyd off hand. 

“ I don’t care what we call him. The next time he comes here, we rip him and his goons apart.’” Derek said with anger. 

“Oh yeah, because that worked so well. I mean, this guy knows everything about us, and we know nothing about him. All he has to do is know our names and we’re screwed. And it’s not like any of us don’t use our names, so what are we supposed to do? What does this all mean?” Scott said, freaking out at the complexity of their new struggle. 

“This means, we go to war.” Derek said, walking out of the room, back to check on Stiles. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boyd closed the door to he and Erica’s room, feeling the intensity and anxiety radiating off of her. 

“Erica.” Boyd said from the other side of the room. She stared out the window, the moonlight piercing through the room of emerald wallpaper, Erica sitting on the bed her hands curled into small fists on her knees. 

“I’m just so tired of running Boyd.” Erica said, Boyd hearing how hard she was trying to suppress the lump in her throat. 

“I know love. We’ll get through this.” Boyd said, sitting next to her. He put his hands on hers, to stop them from shaking so hard. 

Erica simply shook her head, her eyes closed, biting her lip slightly. 

“Not this time Boyd. He can be anywhere. He could be here with us. What are we supposed to do? It’s bad enough Allison’s here, I just-.” She put her head into Boyd’s shoulder, letting her tears fall slowly and silently. 

Boyd held her with both his arms, becoming the security she so desperately craved for. Boyd didn’t mind that Erica needed him, he lived off of her dependence.That’s what made them work. 

“It’s ok to be scared. But Allison isn’t going to come after you again. She went through a rough patch back then, and I know shooting arrows isn’t exactly the best therapy, but she’s better now.” Boyd moved her head from his shoulder and looked into her eyes, tears as luminous as pure crystal falling from her eyes. “I’m not going to let her, or anyone else hurt you. Especially some B.S.” Boyd said, with a small smile. 

Erica giggled as she nodded, tightening her grip on Boyd’s hand. 

“Thank you.” she said.

“Don’t need to thank me. I’ll always protect you, always have, always will.” 

Over these last few years Boyd realized that underneath Erica’s newfound cocky attitude was a girl who still suffered from major abandonment and image issues. She had been alone for so long, and even after her bite she was still forced to run, practically abandoning the new friends and popularity she had obtained from the bite. Her vicious attitude was only a guard from someone who had been hurt far too many times. 

“Boyd, I...want to sleep...naked with you tonight.” Erica said, not looking him in the eyes.

“Ok.” He replied simply, kissing her forehead. He helped her take her clothes off, and she him, being careful to work easily at one another’s pace. 

Typically, this would be something any guy would either laugh at, or take as an invitation for sex, but Boyd was wiser than that. Erica wanted to be natural with Boyd, her mate, who had proven that she could trust him with her body, her heart. 

Boyd laid with Erica under their large chartreuse comforter, their clothes removed. Boyd embraced Erica in his arms, holding her tightly, but gently. He began to hum a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, until he heard the even breathing of Erica asleep. He knew he was the only one who knew the real Erica, and knowing her was his truest motivation to protecting her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia paced quickly back and forth in the amaranth pink room, focusing on what could possibly be done about the new threat facing the group. She had grown up since high school, and was doing her best not the be afraid. But now she had power, even if it was a silly power that made seem like an “ice queen”. 

Isaac sat on his bed, a tulip in a small pot he had picked out for himself on the nightstand. He sat on his pillow, head lopsided as he caused the plant to wither, jump back to life, blossom and repeat the cycle. 

“How can you sit there playing gardener when everyone’s lives are at stake? Lydia asked, distracting herself from her silent rambling. “Unless you have a plan to turn that tulip into a “Little Shop of Horrors-esque” super plant, I don’t think it’ll do us much good in this situation.” 

“Sorry.” Isaac muttered, restoring the plant to an adult state. 

“I suppose it can’t be helped.” Lydia sighed. “ Rest is just as important as formulating a plan, though I’d rather go with the latter. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You’re pretty smart after all.” Isaac said.

“You are right.” Lydia said, hiding her satisfaction with the compliment.” Though I can’t think of a solution all the time, after all I need my beauty rest as well. Though not nearly as much as some poor unfortunate souls.” she chuckled, Isaac chuckled as well, though maybe not for the same reason. 

Lydia began to undress behind a Japanese style room divider, shooting daggers at Isaac who was still absentmindedly looking at her. “Ahem?” she coughed. 

“Oh sorry.” Isaac said looking at his wall. 

Lydia smiled to herself as she slipped into a nightgown. Outside of the trying to kill her event from the past, Isaac was actually adorable. He had a type of calm that was like Danny, and listened like Stiles. He was nothing like Jackson...and it was strange because Lydia actually liked that about him. 

“All right, you may avert your gaze, though I can’t really blame you.” Lydia said as she finished dressing. Isaac looked back over to her across the room. 

“Ok. By the way...you don’t mind living with me do you?” Isaac asked, clear he thought it was an elephant in the room. 

“No. So long as you are a gentleman who knows only to change when i’m not present, sleep at a reasonable hour, don’t eat in the room, no smoking-” Lydia began to list all of things a horrible roommate would probably entail. 

“Ok, ok. I think i got the idea.” Isaac interrupted, laughing at Lydia's requirements. 

“Then we should be fine. Good night.” Lydia said, switching off her light.

“Night Lydia” Isaac’s voice called from the darkness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So does your dad hunt down magical werewolves or do you think he has his hands full?” Scott asked Allison as he started to finish his unpacking. Due to the recent events and a few other...distractions on he and Allison’s parts, their room had still yet to be fully unpacked,so they were still putting a few things away. 

“Hmm, well I suppose we could add it to the list of things we’re hunting right next to giant lizards and hybrid wolf people. Though we may have to squeeze you in right after leprechauns.” Allison replied. 

“Damn Mcmiley. He’s always stealing my lucky charm.” Scott said, stealing a kiss on Allison’s neck from behind. 

“Oh come on, that one wasn’t even good.” Allison teased. 

“Are you kidding, that was gold! Seriously, if it weren’t for the supernatural hoohah, i’d make a great comedian. Mom even says so.” Scott said with gusto. 

“Yeah, I think your mom would probably make the better comedian.” Allison joked along with him. They both laughed, being each other’s sense of comfort in this new crazy situation .

As Scott folded the last of his shirts, he began to feel grow anxious and depressed. 

“What’s wrong?” Allison said, noticing the lack of corny jokes coming from the other side of the room. 

“What if...what if I can’t protect everyone?” Scott said. He was worried to lose everyone, afraid of his own weakness. Afraid that he couldn’t protect Allison. 

“Scott, you can’t protect everyone all the time. And you don’t need to.” Allison said, rubbing the back of his shoulder. 

“I have to. I can’t lose anyone. You, or Stiles, or Isaac, Danny...even Derek and Jackson. They aren’t just pack, they’re family.” he said. 

“But we all have our own strengths now Scott. We aren’t weak, we don’t need protecting.We all have something that we have to fight for.” Allison said, determination fueling her eyes. 

“I know...I just worry, that’s all. Sometimes I wonder what it’d be like if none of this ever happened. If I was just normal and I didn’t have to worry about if I was going to get killed on a daily basis.” he said in a tired rundown. 

“You never would have met me.” Allison said.

“Huh? Yeah I would, you still would have went to Beacon Hills.” Scott said confused.

“True, but what if you hadn’t heard that I needed a pen? I’m sure you never would have gotten the courage to talk to me if you hadn’t picked that classic one liner “Pen?”. I don’t know about you, but my choices in men are solely based off of how similar they are in Office Depot supplies.” Allison joked with him. 

“Hey, I’ve got...awesome skills! I totally would have swept you off your feet!” Scott retorted,a smile on his face. 

“Well, it’s a good thing we'll never have to find out huh?” Allison said, kissing Scott on the lips. He reached to give her one in reply, but she quickly ducked backward.

“Aw come on, kiss time!” Scott whined.

“No, box unpacking time.” Allison said with authority. 

“Fine.” Scott said, beginning to snicker once his penis caught up with his mind. 

“What are you...oh haha Scott. I swear sometimes you are just so juvenile.” Allison said, putting together the joke Scott had said aloud, without saying a word. 

“ Lock me up and throw away the key,” he said. 

“That’s not- ugh why try?” Allison said throwing her hands up. 

Scott walked up to her, taking her hands in his as they fell. 

“You don’t have to take it.” he said in a half whisper. “Just let it be.” 

He kissed this time with more force and passion, bypassing her want to unpack, though admittedly she wasn’t trying very hard. Allison could feel Scott’s kind heart filled with angst fuse with hers, hard and cold from hurt, but still wanting. Still wanting to change, still wanting Scott more than she had ever needed anyone in her life. 

“We’re going to be living out of these boxes the whole time we’re here” she said through hot and heavy breaths.

“Who cares. We could live in a box as long as I’m with you.” Scott replied quickly, taking his shirt off. 

Allison giggled “Well, I wouldn’t prefer that option.” Scott seemed to ignore the attack on his attempt to be sweet and unhooked her bra, letting the black lace fall to the floor.

They jumped into bed together, their room still a mess, along with the rest of their lives. But Scott knew one thing for certain. Something that would keep him grounded, that would never need to be changed. This right here and right now. Not one single person could hurt his friends or Allison. Her kiss was a constant reminder of his voluntary bondage to her heart. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was positive he had never had such an embarrassing, life altering, awkward moment than the one that had just occurred in the kitchen. Jackson had practically ran back to their room after Derek. Danny followed at a much slower pace without saying a word, bracing himself for the inevitable. 

“The ability to sway decisions.” It made sense when Danny thought about it. The night with Jackson was spurred when he changed his mind about getting in the shower. At the library with Vince as well. They both had this look on their face like they had no idea what they were doing. 

Danny walked into the room and closed the door slowly and silently, getting ready for Jackson to bear his fangs. 

“Jackson, I-” 

“No, don’t say a single word.” Jackson said calmly 

“But Jackson, if you let me just explain-” 

“NO!” Jackson growled, his baby blue tattoo glowing in the dim light of the room. Danny shut his mouth then, not wanting to piss of Jackson any further than he already had.

“You...you made me gay didn’t you. You knew exactly what you were doing.” Jackson said, the words coming out painfully. 

“What? No I didn’t!” Danny replied with frustration. Is this what he was seriously going on  
about? 

“You did. That night, you used your powers to make me get in the shower and...you know.” Jackson said, nodding towards the bathroom. 

‘What?” Danny replied, starting to get angry “Look, that guy said all I can do is sway decisions. When you told me you wouldn't get in the shower with me, it must have made you do the opposite. We were joking, so it must have not been a difficult decision. But at no point did I tell you to kiss me,tell you to grab my hand, or any of the other stuff!” 

“Yeah, whatever. All I know is I don’t think I can ever trust anything you say again.” Jackson exclaimed. 

Danny had enough of this hot and cold bullshit. 

“Fine! Are we going to play this game?.” Danny said, channeling his focus.” Tell me how you actually feel.” 

“No.” 

“Jackson, now.” Danny ignored the violet - eyed reflection in the mirror from his periphery as he stared daggers at Jackson. 

“No...I just..Danny stop.” Jackson said, his will breaking. 

“No, I’m sick of you treating me like i’m your fucking toy Jackson. I’m not one of these girls who will bend over backwards with your bullshit. Tell me how you truly feel, now!!!” Danny practically yelled, his tattoo exploding with a burst of violet color. 

“I feel like I don’t know why the hell I like you, ok!? I’ve never felt so connected to anyone in my whole life, including my own goddamn parents! But you’re so kind and considerate and sexy and smart and funny and it pisses me off that it’s taken me all these years to get it. That I made you go through all that shit with Vince, when you could have just been with me. Also, I’m pissed as shit at you now for using that stupid power again to make me admit this!” Jackson said, a single tear falling out of his eyes, having turned to look at Danny, Jackson was shaking violently, his breath bated. 

A stone fell in the pit of Danny’s stomach, extreme guilt filling his heart for having done this. But he knew there was no other possible way he could get Jackson to admit this so they can move on. 

“I’m sorry Jackson.” Danny said, unable to look him in the eye, Jackson remained unresponsive. 

“Can you forgive me?” he asked him, getting closer. 

“Yeah, I can.” Jackson said “I just don’t know if I can trust you.” 

Danny sat next to Jackson on his bed, unsure of what to do. Jackson didn’t look at him, his own hands resting beside his legs. 

“I...know I haven’t really been the best best friend.” But maybe...I could be the best boyfriend.” Danny ventured to say. “I won’t use my power on you again, I swear. I won’t even talk to you again, just don’t shut me out anymore, ok?”

“ It doesn't have to go that far. Just let me...do this at my own pace.” Jackson said, unexpectedly wrapping his arm around Danny’s waist. 

“Jackson what are you-” 

“Shhh. No talking remember?” Jackson whispered into Danny’s ear, barely brushing his lips past it. 

Danny’s breath uttered a single quiet whine as Jackson brought him in closer, kissing him on the neck, sucking on his skin. He lifted Danny’s shirt, bringing his fingers to rest lightly on his abs. 

“What are you-” Danny started, interrupted by Jackson’s lips resting on his, their argument almost completely forgotten in this kiss. 

“Want me to open up? Fine. But you’ll have to open first.” Jackson said with a devilish smile, lifting his shirt up and pushing Danny onto the bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles woke a few hours later, feeling far more rejuvenated than when he had been knocked out by his own powers. He glanced at his phone on the bedside table, 3:08 am. 

Derek’s muscular form lay right next to his side, deep breathing and small movements coming from him as he slept. His nose was in between Stiles shoulder and ear, sniffing instinctively on his neck. 

Stiles couldn’t help but think this big bad alpha wolf was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Woah. Stiles shook his head slightly in disbelief at the thought. He knew know that he liked guys...but was it all guys? Or was it just Derek? He wasn’t even sure he could wrap his mind around the idea of having a...boyfriend. 

“Mhmm” Derek said, waking after Stiles’ head shake. 

“Oh, sorry. Don’t mind me, just bugging out about my extreme life changes.” Stiles whispered. 

“It’s fine. How do you feel?” Derek said, rubbing his head a little more slightly into Stiles neck, sniffing him as he did. 

“I feel...good. A little confused, but good. How about you? 

“I’m fine.” Derek responded. Stiles rubbed Derek’s abs, feeling some displacement in body structure.

“Derek, what is-? “ Stiles asked moving the blanket down to reveal that the scar Stiles had given from the lightning still had yet to heal. 

“Oh my god, Derek I’m so sorry.” Stiles said, not being sure what to do, his mouth open with his inability. 

“It’s fine, it’ll heal.” Derek responded.

“Yeah, but not soon enough. I mean it’s a super powered burn. Burns don’t heal quickly, right?” Stiles said, leaving out that he was reminded of this due to the Hale fire and Peter’s recovery. 

“Maybe I can...” Stiles warily placed his hand by Derek’s side, the open scar still warm. Stiles allowed a milky white aura to appear on his hand, almost touching the wound. It began to heal the scar, speeding up the process.

“How are you...is there anything else you can do that you want to tell me about?” Derek said with surprise. 

“Well I can probably turn into a dragon if you like.” Stiles joked as felt violent energy flow into his body. “I think that I can get rid of anything caused by a power. Like how I got rid of the flames in the foyer. It’s limited though...” Stiles noticed as the healing slowed down, leaving Derek with scar, though it would still heal with less of a burn. 

“You’re...amazing Stiles.” Derek said, looking him in the eyes with an awe that again didn’t fit Derek Hale.

“Aw come on. Without these powers, i’d go back to being a nobody. I’m nothing special.” Stiles said this looking down as he shrugged his shoulders, Derek grabbed the hand that was only a second ago healing him. 

“Don’t do that. I'm not really good at this but...you’re fine. Don’t beat yourself up, you are special.” Derek said as he held Stiles’ hand firmly. 

“Derek...” Stiles said, still looking down.   
“ Look at me Stiles.” Derek said, lifting his head “ You need to...you’re in pain.” Derek said, feeling a pulse through his system. 

“Yeah, well I guess it’s not as glamorous as I was hoping for.” Stiles said, only wincing slightly. He had to be strong for Derek, after all it was just as much his fault as Derek’s.

The veins in Derek’s arms, illuminated by the faint glow of his tattoo, turned a deep ebony, Stiles pain flowing through them. 

“Oh yeah, you can do that to.” Stiles remembered, as he felt the discomfort leaving his system. 

“Don’t get used to it. I’m not a pain vacuum.” Derek said, putting his hand down. 

“Thanks, guess i’ll to put in an order for a new one then.” Stiles said, pulling the cover back and snuggling closer to Derek’s chest. 

“Is that so?” Derek said. 

“Well, I mean if you’re out of commission.” Stiles said, raising his shoulders. 

“ Didn’t say that.” Derek said, putting his head into Stiles hair, rubbing his nose through his shaved cut. “You...really wouldn’t try to find someone else would you?” 

“What? No I was joking! Don’t be a jellywolf.” Stiles said, rubbing his fingers against Derek’s scruff. 

“Ok.” Derek said, reaffirmed. “Good night Stiles.” 

“Good night Derek. And thanks.” 

“Thanks...for everything.” Stiles said, letting his head fall asleep on the heart, that thought he was special. He prepared to himself to face a new threat, but knew that he could protect everyone now too. Scott, Allison, Lydia, everyone. And Derek. Especially Derek.


	11. Unfamiliar Family

A week had passed since Blaine had ambushed the pack at the Hale Manor. The group had managed to keep themselves composed and had trained even harder to amplify their powers and find control. Stiles was slowly getting used to his new found relationship with Derek, despite it not being public with the pack yet. 

“Ready to go?” Scott said, walking into the kitchen where Stiles was just finishing off a bowl of Frosted Flakes. 

“ Yeah!” Stiles said, wiping off a bit of milk on his sleeve. He grabbed his keys of the counter and gave Scott a quick pat on the back before moving briskly through the front door.

He hopped back into his old Jeep, he and Scott off to visit their parents back in Beacon Hills since their house was on the outskirts of the town, about 20 minutes out. 

“Things around here have been pretty quiet.” Scott said , as he looked absentmindedly out the window where his elbow sat, his head resting on his knuckles. 

“Oh yeah. It’s been like what, a week, since the last time someone’s almost died from the supernatural, so I’d say pretty successful.” Stiles exclaimed, pouting his lip out slightly and giving a nod. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely been-Stiles!” Scott yelled in surprise. Stiles hadn’t been watching the road carefully and was about to hit a deer, but Scott had managed to propel them in the air with a makeshift ramp of earth, suspending them in the air. 

“WAS THAT NECESSARY?! OH MY GOD, I’M GOING TO DIE, I’M GOING TO DIE, I’M GOING TO DIE!” Stiles said, his hands in a prayer position, his eyes squinched tight. 

“Stiles, pay attention!” Scott yelled, bringing another section of road up to the Jeep, allowing it land safely and coast down to a hill until the Jeep came back down to the ground, Scott’s half exposed tattoo glowing brightly under his t-shirt as he brought the road back down to it’s original state.

Scott turned back into the passenger side seat, laying back into the headrest and taking a deep breath. Stiles continued to drive, finding it hard to focus after Scott had done something so cool.

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Stiles said, turning to look at Scott again, one arm flailing wildly, the other barely on the steering. 

“Stiles pay attention!” Scott said, pointing at the wheel with a frantic look on his face. 

“Oh yeah, yeah, sorry. But man you really got the hang of this huh?” Stiles said, excitedly looking down the road as he returned both hands to the wheel. 

“I can’t say it’s been easy” Scott said, folding his arms and looking through the windshield at nothing in particular. “Derek’s been kicking our ass all week long, I can still feel the burn marks.” he said pained. 

“Aw come on. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Stiles said, but then realized he was letting his heart fool him into thinking he was talking about someone other than Derek Hale. 

“What about you? Have you gotten a better hang of your powers yet Kirby?’ Scott asked with a wide smile. Stiles simply rolled his eyes at the reference. 

“Look, we’ll see how long you’re laughing when I shoot lightning at your face Rocky.” Stiles said, Beacon Hills coming into view as they joked. 

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” Scott said, looking down into his t-shirt, his lip curled in hesitation. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, until Stiles had enough. 

“Hey...what’s up? Somethin’ on your mind?” Stiles asked, knowing how his best friend like to withhold his thoughts.”Look if it’s about Allison-”

“No it’s not about her. It’s just...well you smell a lot like Derek. Like a lot like him.” Scott said, not looking at Stiles directly. Stiles hoped that Scott wasn’t in tune enough with his powers to hear the huge gulp going down his throat, or to hear his heart rate jump up at the mention of Derek’s name or Stiles throat going dry when thinking about Derek’s perfect scent, a mix of pine trees, vanilla, and cheap cologne all mixed into one with Stiles’ own. 

“Well, we share a room, so it could be that.” Stiles said, trying his best to answer with true lies, his eyes never so focused on driving. Were they really this far from his house? 

“Yeah, I know. But still...I mean Lydia shares a room with Isaac and she doesn’t smell anything like him. But now that you mention it, Danny and Jackson have been smelling kind of similar too, though Jackson’s always smelled kind of weird.” Scott said, tapping his chin with his finger. 

“Yeah that’s Jackson for ya, smellin weird!” Stiles said, hearing his own voice jump slightly louder due to his nervousness. Seriously, could they get to his Dad’s any slower?! 

“Hmm, maybe you’re right. It’s just weird though, i’ll think i’m picking up your scent and Derek will turn around the corner, you know? I usually only make that mistake with Erica, even with her perfume on.”

Crap. Scott was getting closer to putting the pieces together. Stiles wasn’t ready to tell him. I mean where could he start? “Oh, hey i’m dating a dude. Yeah an older dude. Yeah an older werewolf dude. Yeah, Derek aka Sourwolf. Wanna come to our wedding?” Stiles’ thought process reminded him that he was nowhere near ready and he hoped that something could distract Scott. As if a wish coming true, blue and red lights flashed behind the Jeep, a Beacon Hills police car pulling them over. 

“Shit” Stiles said. “Thank God!” he thought, forgetting he was going 50 in a 30 mile zone to try and get to his house as fast as possible.Stiles noticed the cop get out of his car from the rearview mirror, and was both happy and mortified to see his father step out of the car. 

“What-a-surprise.Stiles.” his father said tiredly. 

“Hey there Officer, I’m drunk I not swear.” Stiles joked.

“You were going 20 miles over the speed limit , you could have killed someone. You think this is funny?” his father asked him sternly.

“Well I wouldn’t submit it to America’s Funniest Home Videos but-” Stiles began.

“Stiles, why the hell are you wearing a turtleneck?”Sheriff Stilinski asked, his eyes squinting, ready for Stiles’ to make up an excuse. 

“Huh?” Stiles said at first, pretending not to hear him. “Oh well, uh you know, going for the new cool hipster look, so yeah.How’s it look? I left my glasses at home.” Stiles said, shaking his hands vertically forward as he spoke.

“You don’t wear glasses.” 

“Yeah, but hipster Stiles does.” 

“Hipster...Stiles?” 

“Yup.”

“You really want me to write you a ticket,huh?” Sheriff Stilinski said, pulling out his notepad. 

“Nononononono.” Stiles said. “I’ll burn it when I get home!” 

“Good. Now be careful, i’m serious. I’ve got to head back to the station, so you won’t get lucky if you get pulled over again. Hey Scott, doing well?”The Sheriff asked,lowering to see Scott on the other side. 

“Uh yeah! Just going to see Mom!” Scott said , acting as if he had a scratch over his tattoo, in an attempt to cover it up. 

“Tell her I say hi. Actually, i’m glad I caught you Stiles. I might have to cut tonight short. I kind of have a date tonight.” his father said with hesitance. 

“A date? Hey look at you, who oiled your gears?” Stiles said with a smile, his insides quaking with despair. He wanted his dad to be happy..but did that have to mean a woman? He tried to keep as much of his mom alive as he could but...he really hoped he would never have to hear this from his father. That he was moving on. 

“So are you sure it’s fine?” Sheriff Stilinski asked. 

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, make sure you’re home before 11 mister!” Stiles said, suppressing the pain swelling in his stomach. God he just wanted to be with Derek right now. This was way too much way too fast. 

“Well ok if you’re sure. Well I’ll see you boys later. I would say stay out of trouble but...well do your best yeah?” 

“Sure Pop!” Stiles said, giving him a thumbs up.”Thanks for saving us the trip!” he yelled out as his father walked back to his patrol car. 

“Whew, lucky us it was your Dad huh?” Scott said, his face lighting up. 

“Yeah, my karma sure has caught up with me.” Stiles said, as he sighed heavily, wondering how long he was going to have to lie to his best friend about Derek. And how he would have to continue lying to his Dad about him dating again. Or how much longer he would lie to himself about how much he hated himself for needing Derek, someone he had just started dating. But for now...Miss McCall’s home cooking was waiting. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One.   
Two.   
Three.

The flames spurted out of control and spiraled into the sky. 

Damn it. Derek couldn’t keep this up much longer. He was practicing a new technique with his fire conjuring abilities. It could have been anything, but why fire? He hated to admit his weakness, the fear that the element brought out in him. Each time he lit his hand he could hear their voices...

“Derek” a voice that didn’t haunt him called out from behind him. 

Isaac entered the forest clearing, a small squirrel resting on his shoulder. 

“What is it?” Derek asked, retracting the receding flames that had laid on his fingers. 

“Spar with me.” Isaac said, his eyes glowing green with focus, the squirrel on his shoulder jumping down immediately, and scurrying into the forest. 

“I don’t have time to spar. I’m working on something.” Derek sai, rejecting him by turning his back towards him. SWAT! Something lashed at Derek’s back. Derek turned around to see a tree branch going back into place. He looked at Isaac whose hands gave off a green aura. 

“Fine, come on.” Derek’s hands lit on fire, the voices starting to fill his head as he drew more focused, doing his best to send them to the back of his head. He could feel his eyes drawing in, turning red, as he shot a fireball from his clawed fist. Isaac jumped out of the way, dodging the blow and thrusting his hand forward. Roots appeared from the ground, grabbing Derek’s legs and wrapping them, preventing him from moving. 

Isaac had gone full werewolf now, leaping from tree to tree getting to closer to Derek, aimed for the kill. Derek thought fast and opened his mouth to let out a howl, flames spewing forth like a volcano. Isaac was almost hit in mid air, using a branch to grab his foot and pull him backward. Derek used the flames coming out of his mouth to free himself, both he and Isaac breathing heavily from the combat.

“Enough.’ Derek said, truly impressed at how far Isaac had come in only a few days. 

“Thanks.” Isaac said with a half smile. He made a sound by clicking his tongue against his teeth and the squirrel from before returned almost instantly, as if it had been spectating their previous brawl. 

“What is that?” Derek asked, folding his arms and scowling at Isaac. 

“Oh, him? His name’s Johnny. I was out here practicing with the trees yesterday, and i accidentally knocked this little guy out of his home. So I figured I needed to be responsible for him. 

“Johnny.” Derek said, pausing and then continuing. “Isaac, there are tons of other trees out here. Why not just put him in one of them?” Derek asked. 

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that.” Isaac said, looking down. 

“Ah it’s fine. I know from personal experience that wolves can’t get rabies.” a snarky pretentious voice said. Peter had arrived in the clearing as well. 

“I was in the middle of training.” Derek said, getting agitated by the constant disruption. 

“Right, as important as that sounds, I’ve haven’t come here just to chat over tea. I’ve got a few questions to ask you.” Peter said, passing by Isaac and...Johnny as if they weren’t there. 

“About what?” Derek asked, tensing up as his uncle got closer. No matter how much time had passed, or how many times Derek had killed Peter, he was still the man that killed his sister. Even if he was the last blood he had left, that’s not how he wanted it. 

“Private...matters.” Peter said, craning his neck slightly toward Isaac.”Naturally I’ve got nothing to hide. But I think you might.” 

Derek considered it for a second and nodded Isaac to go away. Isaac gave him a look that told him he didn’t trust Peter for a second, and walked back to house, Johnny staring at Derek until he was out of sight. 

“All right, spit it out. What do you want?” Derek said hastily, figuring whatever he wanted to talk about wouldn’t be good. 

“Oh, Derek.”Peter said. “ I’ve only wanted to come to extend my congratulations.Not everyone finds their mate after all. 

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The news hit him like a ton of bricks. His mate? It meant a lot more than a human passerby would think. If another werewolf could tell you had a found a mate, it was serious. A lot more serious than either Derek and Stiles was aware of or prepared for. “I haven’t found a mate yet. “

“Please Derek, I can smell Stiles all over you. He should probably shower more often.” Peter said, frowning and waving his hand in front of his nostrils. 

“Shut up. Stiles isn’t my mate and even if he was, it’s none of your business.Besides we have a million other things going on right now. ” Derek said, being truthful and also attempting to get off the subject. 

“Let me guess, a new supernatural set of leather jacket baddies here to ruin Derek’s chance at having his first pack? Tell me about it.” Peter said, in his own unique way of caring. Derek reluctantly told him about the powers he and the others received and about their new adversary, M.A.C.E. 

“ Well that does pose a problem. Words, hmm? Well at least you’ve got a secret weapon.’ Peter said, shrugging his shoulders at the idea. 

“What? What secret weapon?” Derek said. 

Peter stared at Derek for a minute before practically yelling,” You have no idea do you? Your biggest weapon. Someone who can’t be affected by powers, someone with the ability to reflect their abilities, someone with a werewolf mate.” Derek’s expression remained undeterred with confusion as Peter finished. “Stiles, Derek. Even his own father calls him that. You probably don’t know his real name either do you? Derek, they won’t know anything about Stiles because they don’t know his real name.”


	12. Give Me What I Came For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoyed writing this one, new developments!

Stiles ran through the deeper brush of the woods, using the glow of his power as a faint light. His breath was heavy, his heart practically bursting out of his chest, but he couldn’t stop running or he was going to die. 

Panting, Stiles ducked behind a nearby tree, trying to catch his breath, which was so heavy and strong he feared he would be found out. Stiles slowly peeked his head around the trunk, praying he wouldn’t see anything there. As he did, he indeed saw nothing, only the reflection of the moonlight on the early morning dew. Stiles turned around letting out a sigh of relief, but then there they were. 

Alvin and Vivian. 

Alvin’s look of annoyance was spread wide across his face, his eyes glowing golden through his spectacles as if Midas himself had touched them. Vivian’s were a deep shade of violet, and a look of utter delight was spread across her face. 

“Woah, ok yeah, so i’m dead right?” Stiles said, as he fumbled backwards in an attempt to stand up. 

“It was futile to run in the first place.” Alvin said, as if it was the most obvious notion in the world. 

“It was a good effort darling.” Vivian said in a false display of affection. “But you have to die now you know. We have to make a good impression on Blaine, you know.” She inched closer to Stiles, rubbing a single finger on his face, letting a small drop of strange goop excrete from it. 

“Well you know what they say about first impressions.” Stiles said. 

“Oh? And what’s that, moron?” Alvin said, clearly not being amused. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell them Derek?” Stiles said, causing the two to turn around rapidly, taking in the view of Derek totally engrossed in flames, his eyes glowing crimson as blood. 

“You only get one. Looks like you failed.” Derek said through deep growls, letting a roar of flames explode from his mouth. The two dodged, Stiles discreetly absorbing the flames before they reached him. 

“Are you hurt?” Derek said, rushing to his side as fast as he could, being careful not burn him as he put an arm on Stiles’ bicep. 

“I’ll be fine. Be careful though, she’s got something weird coming out of her fingers.” Stiles said, remembering the goo that had fallen from her perfectly manicured cuticles. The thought was clouded with Derek’s hot hand pressing against the fabric of his t-shirt. 

“It’s more of an extract really.” Vivian’s voice echoed through the forest, her form hidden by the shadows of the trees. “You see, my poison is made of my massively reproducing blood cells, giving me my own unique venom! Isn’t it just the most delectable thing you’ve ever heard of? I’m one of a kind!” she said in a twisted, excited voice. 

Out of nowhere, Derek fell to the ground, being hit by something too fast to see. Alvin appeared by a nearby oak, Vivian jumping out of it and standing at his side. 

“You’re one of something all right.” he added sarcastically. 

“ Derek what do we do?” Stiles asked, Derek bending down to help him up. 

“I’m not sure.” he grunted as he got up, trying to think. “The short one’s too fast for long distance, the woman specializes in getting close. If I could just get my hands on them-” 

“How about you let us help?” Isaac said, appearing near the opening of the forest path, Boyd on his right, Erica on his left. Vines emerged from the green floor, wrapping the two and holding them upside down. 

“Let us go!” Alvin yelled angrily. 

“How about you answer us a few questions first? Like why are you here? Aren’t you missing your pretentious leader?”Stiles asked, clearly becoming more confident at the lack of their threat. Vivian spat a glob of toxic ooze from her mouth at him, Stiles dodging at the last second. He would have absorbed them, but Derek had warned him earlier about using his powers openly against the enemy. If they found out Stiles could absorb, the group would lose what was essentially their most powerful weapon. Derek roared at Vivian, letting a stream of flames rupture in front of her face, missing her nose by a few inches. 

“Answer him.” he commanded. 

“We thought it would be better to rid ourselves of you now.” she said smugly. “Pick you off one at a time, until all that’s left are the ones with the orbs.” 

The orbs again? They definitely wanted these things, whatever they were was definitely important. But where were they? 

“So you have no idea which one of us has them?” Derek asked with a smirk, bluffing them. 

“Well of course we do. You have the solar orb, hottie, and the other one-” Vivian began to go on a rant to prove her intelligence, failing in the process. 

“Vivian! Shut up!” Alvin yelled at her, seeing through Derek’s ploy. 

So Derek did have one of these orbs they had talked about. But why hadn’t he told Stiles. Did he not trust him? After everything they had been through? Derek’s face remained neutral through the conversation, being unable to tell if he knew what they were talking about. 

“How about this? How are you able to use magic?” Derek asked calmly. 

“Pah, magic.Don’t put us in your league, you stupid mutt.” Alvin spat with contempt. Isaac tightened the roots around his feet in retaliation. 

“That’s enough! Vivian, now!” Alvin commanded. The young man began to move at a rapid pace, vibrating, building friction within the vines as they began to snap apart. Poison oozed from every orifice of Vivian’s body, coating her in a deep purple cocoon, that caused the roots holding her to decompose at an extreme rate. They fell to the ground ready to pounce. Alvin was the first, running straight for Derek.

“Derek, move to the right!” Erica yelled, her eyes glowing brilliantly pink. Derek did so, Alvin running straight past him. He stopped then, looking slightly confused and tried again. 

“Stiles, he’s on your left! Stiles flailed to the opposite side, Alvin being avoided again. He looked to Erica and ran directly at her in anger, not knowing how she was keeping up with him. However, before a blow could be landed, a clawed fist in his stomach was delivered by the lady herself. Alvin fell to the ground, barely breathing, unaware of how someone could match his speed. 

“Alvin!” Vivian shouted. She ran to his side, throwing mounds of poison at Erica, too many for her too dodge. however, Boyd jumped in front of her, his body rigid with titanium. 

“You can’t poison metal.” he said confidently, letting the toxin slip of his metal skin, unharmed. 

“Why you lowlife half-ugh!” Derek interrupted her, knocking her on the back of the neck. The two lay in a disgruntled pile. 

“Bl-Bl...BLaine Sovereign.” Alvin muttered barely. A black circle appeared next to them, and Blaine appeared with a dark smoky aura. His expression was displeased as looked down at the two. 

“I told you two to wait.” he said, the anger in his voice calm, but heavy. Stiles felt his throat go dry as Blaine’s words almost seemed to hold power. 

“We’re sorry. We thought it would be better if we...” Vivian started. 

“Yes, you are sorry. But not enough.” Blaine interrupted her. His eyes glowed, a pattern Stiles couldn’t quite make out appearing in his eyes. “Pain.” he said carefully. Vivian and Alvin screamed in writhing agony, their backs arching at the shock. Stiles’ group stood motionless at the crazy amount of power this one man had. 

“Stabilize.” he said, rolling his eyes as they returned to their original ebony. The two fell to the ground, unconscious. “My apologies Derek, I didn’t think that my subordinates were total idiots. If you’ll excuse us.” A dark circle expanded from under him, surrounding the trio. 

“Wait!” Derek yelled. “Why are you doing this? What are you after? 

“My secret, Derek. Over you dead body.” Blaine said with a smile as he disappeared into the black smoke. The group remained in silence at the dark riddle, before Stiles felt the need to break the silence. 

“Sorry guys, I didn’t-” Stiles began to apologize.

“Don’t apologize.” Derek stopped him, his eyes telling Stiles that it truly wasn’t his fault and he shouldn’t blame himself. The unspoken bond Derek and Stiles had begun to develop had more power and meaning than Stiles could have even imagined. “Tell us what happened.” 

“Well...ok. Scott and I had just come back from seeing his mom for dinner.” 

“At 3 in the morning?” Boyd interrupted. 

“She works at a hospital, dude!Anyway, I forgot my backpack in the Jeep, so I went to get it. I turn around and freakshows one and two were standing right there.” Stiles began to retell the tale.

“Did they say anything? Ask you for anything at all?” Derek questioned. 

“Well, the woman did say something. She asked if there was any of us with weirder tattoos than the others. I was still wearing my scarf, so she couldn’t see mine. The boy shut her up and told me that my time was up. So...” he muttered off. 

“So what?” Isaac began to ask. 

“Well, that’s the thing. I tried to fight them off with my powers. I figured as long as I used lightning, they wouldn’t know about my real power. So I tried, and I ended up shooting out all these flames instead.” Stiles said this with confusion, frustrated at his power. 

“Maybe the power you use depends on the situation?” Boyd suggested. 

“Or maybe the time of day or location you’re in?”Isaac chimed in. 

“We can discuss this later.” Derek said. “Then what?” 

“Well, they were thrown off by the flames, that’s when I...screamed...and ran into the forest. I figured one of you would hear me. I was pretty fast..but I guess that Alvin the chipmunks power explains how they caught up so fast. 

“Speakin’ of which, Erica? You could see his movements couldn’t you? Why?” Boyd asked her with a concerned look. 

“I...it was weird.” she said.” The first time, it was like I was seeing through Derek’s eyes, then through Stiles’. I could see everything right before it happened. It was like I was in two different places at once. I could speak, but I couldn’t move my body until he came for me. Then it’s like he was just really slow, I could see everything he was doing. “Erica didn’t seem too sure of the power herself, clearly freaked out by her premonitions. 

“Well, That’s So Erica, thanks for the save.’ Stiles said, putting his hand up for a high five. 

“Sure, anytime Spongestiles Rippedpants.” Erica replied, returning his high five.

“Huh, what my pants aren’t-” Stiles said, as he half laughed, until Erica used her claws to rip his pants, exposing his polka dotted red underwear. “Dah, Erica!” Stiles whined trying to pick up his torn pants from the ground. The three wolves laughed loudly as they began to walk towards the house, as Derek stood there rolling his eyes at Stiles. 

“I didn’t think this would be how you would get me out of my pants but-woah!” Stiles said, tripping over his ripped pants.Derek caught him in his arms, leaping over to his side faster than Stiles thought he could. They stayed there for a moment, hearing nothing but the faint hum of the woodland wildlife, the mist of the early morning creeping through the forest, their heartbeats in sync. 

“Damn it Stiles” Derek said, as held him. 

“What can I say, I’m falling for you.” he said jokingly, warily asking something that bothered him. “ Hey Derek, what did Vivian mean? When she said you have the solar orb? Why didn't you tell me? 

“I don’t know what she meant. I was bluffing. But I get if you don’t believe me.” Derek said, his grip loosening in self loathing. 

“I trust you. That’s why I can admit...I’m glad you heard me first. Even if it wasn’t the most...manly scream.” Stiles whispered into his chest, his hand holding onto Derek’s foremarm. 

“It wasn’t your scream...” Derek said quietly, but loud enough from Stiles to hear.”It was like...I could feel your fear. Not your heartbeat, not your voice, but...something else. It was like...” Derek hesitated. 

“Like what?” Stiles asked, looking up into his eyes. 

“Like I was scared with you.” Derek said honestly. Stiles only looked at him then, not thinking an apology would be enough to make up for causing Derek to be afraid when he didn’t need to be.  
“Afraid of what? What are you afraid of big guy? You’re a super strong fire breathing werewolf, you can do anything!” 

“It doesn’t mean anything if I can’t protect you.” Derek said to him, looking right at Stiles as if his gaze was piercing through his spirit. He bent his head down to Stiles, who inched up closer to him. They kissed slowly,taking in every moment of their need to protect one another. Both believed they weren’t good enough for the other, but the other thought he was more than they deserved. 

“You won’t lose me. Because i’m not losing you. I’ve waited way too long to let some nerd with a growth problem and his retired stripper sister get in the way of us.” Stiles said as they pulled apart. 

“Stiles, thank you...but stop talking.” Derek said, trying hard to keep on to the moment that Stiles ,was not trying to but was almost,ruining. 

“Less talking, more kissing, you got-!” Stiles said, interrupted by Derek hungrily burying his mouth into Stiles’, pressing his chest into his until they lay on the forest floor. Derek’s deep breaths of want merged with Stiles’ quiet moans as their lips explored one another. Derek made his way up Stiles’ shirt, only moving it half way up, letting his fingers drift barely past Stiles’ sides. 

“Heh, that...mmm.” Stiles tried to get out, the feeling tickling and driving Stiles nuts. He grabbed the back of Derek’s neck, pulling him as close he could. Stiles moved his hands down Derek’s chest, going around his waist. Hesitantly, he grabbed Derek’s ass,gripping it firmly. Derek’s kisses became intense and Stiles stopped. 

“Is that ok?” he asked, hoping he hadn’t pissed him off. 

“Only if this is.” Derek responded, reaching down Stiles exposed underwear to grab his semi-erect, now quickly becoming erect, dick. Stiles moaned breathlessly, hanging his head backward. Derek (was he only using one hand?!) massaged both Stiles member and balls, putting him in ecstasy. Stiles reached for Derek’s but was met with a warm hand instead. 

“Huh? Not -uhhh.” Stiles protested, thrown off by Derek’s tongue against his neck, lapping greedly. 

“Later.” Derek said normally, though it sounded a lot sexier than he probably meant for it to. He returned to licking Stiles neck while jacking him off. Stiles could feel himself pushing to the edge. 

“Wait, are you going to?” Derek said, beginning to breathe heavily. 

“Yeah I am. Are you?” he asked, through bated breath. 

“ It feels like it. But i’m not...” Derek said, confused, though he hadn’t stopped stroking Stiles. Stiles ignored the confusion, feeling his orgasm getting closer. He thrust upward, having his back face towards Derek’s chest. Derek wrapped his free hand around Stiles and under his shirt, grasping the breast above his heart. They stroked him together, Derek’s breath on the nape of his neck,, his scent, his voice, his touch being too much for Stiles to handle. He grabbed the back of Derek’s neck as he came in long bursts onto the forest floor. He could hear Derek breathing strongly as well, as if he was going to cum too. They remained in the position for a while, Derek getting up first as he helped Stiles get up. 

“Woah. Remind me to get almost get killed more often.” Stiles said breathlessly, still post-orgasm. “ Did you finish too?” Stiles asked him. 

“Well...no.” Derek looked down, palming his jeans to check. “But...it felt almost like I was..when you did.” he said, looking at Stiles. 

“Huh? Like you had my orgasm when I did?” Stiles said, not quite getting it. Derek nodded, almost blushing. 

“Dude, that’s so cool!” he exclaimed. 

“That’s not how I’d describe it. Come on, we should go to bed.” Derek said, holding out his hand.  
The gesture made Stiles’ heart jump and he gladly took it, lacing their fingers together as they walked back to the mansion, Stiles smile wide across his face. And though Derek wouldn’t admit it, a small smile came across his as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Always leave critiques or comments! Thanks for all support!


End file.
